¡Debe de ser el destino!
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: ¿Cómo es que la nueva vecina de su hermana Alice se metió tan pronto en sus vidas y en sus corazones? Edward y su pequeña hija Susan lo descubrirán. Two-shot. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**************************

* * *

**¡Debe de ser el destino!**

—_Po favo_, papito—Susan lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones — _Queo un pelito, lo necesito— _jaló su pequeña cara infantil con sus manos en señal de desesperación—_Juló que sele _una _gan _chica adulta y lo_ cuidalé, _lo_ llenalé _de besitos y_ abazos._

—Susan, cariño. Son solo las cinco de la mañana, ¿no crees que sea hora de dormir? —Edward la tomó por los hombros y la tiró a su lado, en la cama. La acercó a su pecho y la abrazó. Susan se removió a su lado hasta arrodillarse en la cama.

—_Peo_ papi, _siempe _ es un buen momento _paa habal _ _sobe pelitos_— abrió con uno de sus deditos el ojo de su padre — Papi, sé que estas _despelto, despielta._

—Susy, te juro que mañana discutiremos esto, solo hay que dormir, nena. Papá tuvo un largo día en la oficina y necesita descansar.

—Men, ¿lo _pometes_?

—Lo prometo.

—ok, _benas _noches—Susan dejó un beso en la nariz de su padre y se dejó caer a su lado.

Edward la volvió acercar a su lado y enterró su nariz en el cabello de su bebé.

—Tengo que _pensal _en un _nomble _para el _pelito…_me gusta panquecito o _Eddy. ¡Como tu papito! — _Susan rio y aplaudió en su lugar.

— ¿Nena?

— ¿Si, papito?

—Es hora de dormir, o no habrá perrito.

—Oki-doki. _Benas_ noches papi, benas noches mami.

Edward suspiro con tristeza —Buenas noches nena.

Edward sabía que su niña no estaba dormida, pues sentía unos deditos jugando con los suyos. Se quedó despierto hasta que Susan se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

…

—Despierta pequeña —Edward retiró el cabello de la cara de Susan—Tengo que llevarte a casa de Tía Alice.

—Uh, uh….no _quelo_. —Susan giró sobre su cuerpo y enterró su cara en la almohada de su padre—Umm…_hele lico._

—Se dé algo que huele delicioso y te gustara —Susan murmuró algo contra la almohada— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Panqueques! ¡_Quieo_ panqueques! —Susan brincó a los brazos de Edward, quien la sujeto antes de caer.

—Cuidado pequeña, no quiero que te lastimes.

—Lo siento.

—Muy bien, vamos a desayunar.

Edward levantó en brazos a su pequeña niña de cinco años. Susan había nacido en un momento lleno de tensión entre su novia y el. Él nunca se enteró del embarazo hasta que lo llamarón en medio de una junta para avisarle que su "esposa" había muerto en el parto de su hija. Una niña saludable de 3.500 kilos.

Ellos estaban separados por milésima vez, cuando su novia se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. Ella había decidió terminar con el embarazo cuando su familia se enteró y se lo impidió. Así ella fue cuidada durante todo el embarazo para que no lastimara al bebé.

El día del alumbramiento, Lauren tuvo una hemorragia que no pudo ser controlada. Las enfermeras se llevaron al bebé a los cuneros, mientras los doctores anunciaban la trágica noticia a los padres de la mujer.

Ellos se sintieron tan culpables de la muerte de su hija por obligarla a seguir con ese embarazo, que no podían ver al bebé sin sentirse asqueados. Ese mismo día renunciaron a los derechos de custodia y los abogados del hospital llamaron a Edward.

El resto fue historia, Edward se enamoró de la pequeña en cuanto la vio y supo que no podría separarse de ella.

— ¿Cuál _ea_ el _colol_ _favoito _de mamá? —le preguntó Susan.

—Uh…—Edward fingió pensar— El rosa definitivamente —Susan gritó tan fuerte que pensó que se romperían los cristales de la casa.

— ¡Ese es mi _colol favoito _también! — Edward asintió mientras tomaba su taza de café. Realmente no tenía ni jodida idea cual era el color favorito de Lauren. Pero quería ver contenta a su bebé, así que de vez en cuando, soltaba algunas mentirillas como la que acababa de decir o que su madre le cantaba todas las noches a su barriga, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Ahora a lavarte los dientes, mientras acomodo tu maleta.

— ¡Sí!

Alice, su hermana, era quien cuidaba a su pequeña los fines de semana cuando tenía que trabajar. Trabajar en las oficinas de la Casa Blanca, tenía sus desventajas.

No le importó cambiar a la pequeña, así que la llevo en su vestido para dormir y en pantuflas a la casa de su hermana.

— ¿_Encontaste_ mi vestido de _baillalina?_

—Sí, está en tu maleta…junto tu tiara de princesa y tu muñeca Flor—le respondió Edward antes de que Susan pudiera decir algo.

—_Gacias, _papi—Edward la tomó por los brazos y la levantó. Susan dejó un beso en su mejilla. —_Ees_ el_ mejol_—Edward le sonrió— aunque_ seías muchísimo mejol_, si tuviera un pelito—Edward rodó los ojos y dejó a la niña en su asiento.

Después de ver que no faltaba nada, subió a su asiento y manejó rumbo a casa de su hermana Alice, la cual no quedaba muy lejos. En muy poco tiempo estuvo frente al complejo de apartamentos de su hermana. Se estacionó tras un camión de mudanza y tras hacer malabares, con las maletas y la niña, se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen — el encargado le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Sam. ¿Nuevos inquilinos?

—Al parecer si, aunque nadie sabe quién es.

—Esperemos que sean agradables ¿cierto? —Sam asintió y ambos dieron con eso terminada la conversación.

Subieron al quinto piso del edificio y tuvieron que esquivar a algunos hombres que pasaban con cuadros y muebles. Pronto se dieron cuenta que estos salían y entraban del departamento que estaba enseguida del de su hermana.

Antes de tan siquiera poder tocar la puerta, Alice les abrió mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¡Hay nuevos vecinos! —Exclamó Alice.

—Tía Allie ¿Cómo supiste que llegamos?

—Querida sobrina, es que aún no te has dado cuenta que tu tía tiene poderes mágicos—Alice la tomó en brazos y entró a la casa, Edward la siguió cerrando la puerta.

—Nena, eso no es cierto. Sam le ha llamado para decirle que veníamos hacia acá— la cara de la nena decayó enseguida y Alice le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

—Oye no estés triste—Edward se sintió mal—Estoy seguro que tía Allie sabe hacer algunos trucos de cartas.

—Eh…uh si claro —Alice intentó ayudar en la situación.

— ¿Podrías hacer uno para mí, tía Allie?

—Uh, Edward se te está haciendo tarde—Alice cambió de tema.

—Cierto—Edward se acercó a su pequeña y dejó un beso en su frente—Adiós nena, prometo llegar en unas horas —Susan hizo un puchero por verse separado de su padre en un fin de semana.

—Adiós papi, _vueve ponto_. Por fi

— ¿No hay beso para tu hermana? —Alice se burló mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. Edward se acercó a ella y despeino su cabello— ¡Edward! Si no fuera por mi sobrina estuvieras muerto.

—Será mejor que corra.

— ¡_Coe, papi! ¡Coe_! —le gritó Susan.

Edward salió pitando del departamento y casi cae cuando tropezó con una persona.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Nadie está herido ¿cierto? — le respondió una voz de mujer. Edward no la pudo observar bien porque la gran caja que cargaba no le dejaba ver su rostro —Disculpa, ¿podrías dejarme pasar? — le respondió la mujer con voz tímida.

—Por supuesto, lo siento— Edward se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Así descubrió que ella era la nueva vecina. El timbre de su celular lo despertó de su aturdimiento y se dió cuenta que estaba llegando tarde a la junta. Contesto su teléfono mientras trotaba al elevador.

.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Susy? —le preguntó Alice a su sobrina.

— _¿Podías hacel _un _tuco _ con _caltas?_—Susan se subió al sillón de cuero y empezó a brincar.

—O…—la interrumpió Alice — ¿podríamos ir al centro comercial?

— ¿Y _ vel pelitos?_

—Por supuesto. Vamos a cambiarte —Alice la levantó por los brazos y la llevó en brazos a su habitación.

—Cariño, no entiendo porque usas tutús si no vas a ballet—Susan metió sus piernas en el leotardo.

—_Peo _yo soy una _baiaina, _tía _Allie. _

—La más hermosa linda. Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Puedo _tenel _ un helado?—Susan tomó la mano que le ofrecía Alice y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

La pequeña era su sobrina favorita, aunque claro, era la única que tenía. Pero hacía lo posible para que la niña no sintiera la falta de una madre. Además como no podía amar la pequeña, con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad y su personalidad tan extrovertida con su familia.

—Claro que sí, pero no se lo diremos a papá ¿de acuerdo? —La pequeña soltó un grito de alegría.

Alice tocó el botón de la planta baja. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando una mano impidió que las puertas se cerraran.

— ¡Espere! — Alice tocó el botón de abrir puertas para que estas cedieran más rápido— Muchas gracias —Una pequeña mujer (aunque más alta que ella) entró al ascensor, era más o menos de su misma edad, tenía el cabello color chocolate recogido en un moño alto.

—Oye, tenemos el mismo peinado—le dijó Susan a la desconocida.

—Oh…—la mujer se fijó en los espejos de enfrente y comprobó que era verdad — Tienes razón— le sonrió a la pequeña.

—Hola, soy Alice. Tú debes ser la nueva vecina.

—Yo...uh…sí. Soy Bella, mucho gusto— La castaña extendió su mano hacia Alice.

—Yo soy Susan, tengo cinco—la niña le sonrió, mostrándole sus deditos.

—Eres toda una niña grande. ¿Vas a tus clases de ballet?—le preguntó Bella.

—Uh uh—Susan se sonrojo —Papi no tiene tiempo de _llevalme, _pero yo quiero ser una _bailalina_ —la niña respondió con seguridad.

—Uh, estoy segura que lo lograras, nena. Si tu tía Alice quiere y tu papá también, puedes ir a hacer una prueba a mi escuela de ballet— Le sonrió a ambas, a Alice y a la pequeña.

— ¡Esto es genial!—Alice sonrió, tenía una buena corazonada de todo esto—Estoy segura que Edward estará de acuerdo. Ya estoy planeando todo, yo puedo llevar a la pequeña a tu academia y Edward puede recogerla ahí. ¡Será fantástico!

— ¿Edward es el padre de la pequeña?

— ¡Sí! Y es el_ mejol_ de todo el mundo.

Las tres continuaron con una animada conversión hasta llegar al piso de abajo.

—Alice ¿sabes si hay algún centro comercial cerca de aquí?

— ¡Debe de ser el destino! —Gritó — nosotras vamos al centro comercial. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—Alice, no quiero abusar—argumentó Bella.

—Tonterías—Alice hizó un gesto con la mano — De todos modos, tengo un presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas. Además podemos seguir platicando durante el camino—Alice enganchó su brazo al de Bella —Vamos.

Y así fue como Alice convenció a Bella de acompañarlas a un viaje de compras al centro comercial. Bella se enteró de que Susan quería un perrito. Por lo cual, ella le dijo que su perrita yorkshire iba a tener perritos pronto, por lo cual, si su padre estaba de acuerdo y si era una buena niña, ella le podía dar un perrito en adopción.

— ¡Bella, _eles _la _mejol! —_Susan hizo un gracioso baile de celebración que hizo reír a algunas personas que pasaban por la tienda de mascotas.

Las tres regresaran al complejo de departamentos y aunque Alice la invitó a su departamento a cenar, Bella no quiso abusar de la amabilidad de Alice por segunda vez en el día.

—Muchas gracias, Alice. Pero de verdad, no quiero abusar. ¿Qué tal si el lunes, ustedes me acompañan a comer?

Susan saltó emocionada al igual que Alice.

—Es un plan Bella, no hay cancelación— Alice le guiño su ojo antes de entrar acompañada de la niña.

El lunes llegó y con ello una Susan emocionada tocó su puerta al medio día.

— ¡Mi papi dijo que si! —gritó emocionada cuando Bella abrió su puerta.

—Eso es genial linda—Bella se agachó a su altura y la abrazo, Bella volteó a los lados y no miró a nadie acompañando a la pequeña — ¿Dónde está tu tía? —Justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito dentro del departamento de al lado y salió Alice envuelta en una toalla, su cuerpo aún tenía restos de jabón.

—Susan, no vuelvas a salir de casa sin mí, tu padre me mataría si te pasara algo.

—Lo siento, tía _Allie_—la pequeña bajó su carita y entrelazo sus dedos—Vine con Bellia _pala decie _las buenas noticias.

—Bien, solo por esta vez no le diré a tu padre, pero por favor, si quieres venir con Bella, solo tienes que avisarme nena.

—Lo siento.

—Ok, vamos casa.

—uh…. Alice, si necesitas, puedo cuidar a la niña mientras tomas tu ducha.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionada.

—De verdad—le confirmó —no será ningún problema.

Alice le agradeció y después de darle un beso a la niña regreso a su departamento.

—Y bien nena ¿Qué quieres hacer? — le preguntó a la niña cuando se quedaron solas.

Susan pusó su dedo índice en su boca pensando.

— ¿Podemos ver a tu _peita?_ —Bella asintió y camino hacia el armario.

— ¡Bella! ¿_po que la encelaste ahí? ¿esta castigaa?_

—No pequeña—Bella rió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña— Como va a tener a sus perritos ella busca un lugar cálido y seguro para tenerlos. Y ella decidió que el mejor lugar era mi armario.

— ¿Puedo _tene_ un _pelito, ya?_ —le pregunto con ojos de cachorritos.

—Aun no es tiempo, pero seguro que pronto. Vamos— Bella ayudó a levantar a Susan y salieron de su recamara.

El tiempo que pasaron juntas paso sin incidentes. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de comer y Alice llego a su departamento con un bote de helado para después de comer.

—Recuerden que a las seis empieza la clase—les dijo Bella al despedirla. Ella tenía que arreglarse para ir a la academia, su primera clase empezaba a las cuatro. Estas estaban divididas según la edad de las niñas y niños.

—Estaremos ahí justo a tiempo —le prometió Alice. Ambas se despidieron de Bella y se fueron al departamento de Alice.

A las cinco y media, Bella vio a través del cristal de salón como entraban Susan y Alice a la recepción. Mientras Alice hablaba con Jane la recepcionista, Susan corrió hacia el cristal y aplasto su cara contra este, viendo como las adolescentes bailaban.

Cuando vio a Bella, la saludo emocionada con su manita y Bella le regresó el saludo.

Después de veinte minutos la clase terminó y Bella despidio a sus alumnos. Salió a la recepción y saludo a las niñas que estaban esperando junto a sus madres para poder pasar.

—Susan, es hora. Vamos. —Bella permaneció con la puerta de cristal abierta para que la pequeña entrara, las demás niñas ya estaban dentro del salón platicando y jugando entre ellas.

Susan miraba a todas partes, su papi había prometido ir a verla en su primer día como bailarina, pero aún no estaba ahí. Se despidió tímidamente con su mano y fue hacia Bella.

.

Edward manejaba por las calles de la ciudad. Hacia quince minutos que la clase de su hija había empezado por lo cual estaba retrasado. Estaciono el auto a una cuadra del lugar y caminó al establecimiento.

Cuando entró las miradas de todas las mujeres se dirigieron hacia él, se sentía observado mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana Alice, mientras caminaba sentía las miradas de las mujeres en su anatomía.

—Hasta que por fin llegas, Edward Cullen—Alice se cruzó de brazos, pero suspiró y calmó su enojo— Deberías verla, se ve tan tierna en ese pequeño traje.

Edward miró por el cristal y vió el intento de su niña de pararse en sus puntas con sus brazos altos y seguir a sus compañeras quienes no estaban haciendo un trabajo mejor. No pudo evitar sacar su teléfono celular y tomar una fotografía.

—Bella es tan paciente con todas las niñas— Edward volteó a ver a su hermana y Alice le apuntó con la barbilla.

Edward regresó su vista al salón y vio como la maestra se acercaba a una de las niñas y le hablaba pacientemente. Esa mujer se le hacía conocida, sabía que la había visto en alguna parte. No la pudo reconocer porque estaba de espaldas.

En ese momento Susan lo reconoció y corrió hacia pararse frente a él, al otro lado del cristal. Las madres empezaron a reír cuando la niña empezó a aplastar sus labios contra el cristal.

El resto de las niñas seguían intentando seguir los pasos de Bella, hasta que ella se detuvo y busco a los lados a Susan. Cuando la encontró frente a su padre, la llamo con voz divertida.

Al verse descubierta, los ojos de Susan se abrieron al máximo y salió corriendo hacia su lugar. Las madres del lugar volvieron a reír divertida. Edward negó con la cabeza y regreso a su asiento junto a su hermana.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero he invitado a Bella a cenar con nosotros —Alice sonrió sin despegar la vista de las niñas.

— ¿Cómo te has vuelto tan cercana de la maestra de la niña el primer día? —le preguntó intrigado.

—Da… porque Bella es mi amiga, además la conozco desde varios días, es mi vecina.

Ahora Edward entendía muchas de las cosas, él pensaba que Bella era hija de los nuevos vecinos, una niña, no una mujer como la que estaba frente a él dando clases.

—Es linda.

Edward no contesto y siguió viendo a su hija bailar.

—Nos vemos el miércoles, recuerden practicar en casa—Como eran las niñas más pequeñas, las madres tenían permitido entrar al salón al terminar la clase, ya sea para ayudar a sus pequeñas a cambiarlas o para hablar con ella.

Las niñas asintieron y se despidieron una a una de Bella.

— ¿Cómo lo hice? —Susan brincaba en su lugar frente a su maestra favorita.

—Fantástico pequeña, con un poco de práctica serás la mejor de la clase— Bella la abrazo.

—Vamos, _queo _ que conozcas a mi papi. —Susan la tomó por la mano y caminó hacia la pared donde estaban Edward y Alice esperando que terminaran su conversación.

—Papi, ella es Bella, mi _maesta_ y amiga.

—Hola, señor Cullen—saludó Bella a Edward con un apretón de manos.

Bella miró al hombre, era muy guapo y alto, vestía de traje aunque sin corbata. Sus ojos eran de un verde que hipnotizaban y que dejaban sin aliento. Pero había un problema, era el padre de su alumna y lo más seguro, un hombre casado.

—Mucho gusto señorita, Swan—le dijó Edward después de ver su dedo sin ninguna alianza. Al estar frente a ella, reconoció su voz como la vecina que estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo. Desde la distancia pudo observar su pequeño cuerpo menudo, su piel blanca como la porcelana y su cabello color chocolate recogido en un moño alto, tal como lo recordaba de la primera vez. No podía negarlo era hermosa, pero era la maestra de su hija.

Alice y Susan se miraban emocionadas la una a la otra.

—Dejémonos de formalismos —Alice interrumpió la conexión de miradas entre ambos. Bella separa su mano de la de Edward y volteo hacia otro lado — Solo Edward y Bella.

—A mí eso me parece bien, ¿Qué tal a ti, Bella?

—Claro, Edward —Bella sonrió con timidez.

—Bueno es hora de partir, la cena estará en media hora. —Anuncio Alice. Parecía que la pareja no podía sacarse los ojos del otro. Aplaudió para sus adentros.

— ¿_Qué pepaaste de cenal, tía?_

—Pizza, por eso el chico llegara en media hora. Tenemos que llegar a casa.

—Uh claro, yo solo necesito cerrar el lugar y esperar que las madres salgan —anunció Bella — ¿por qué no los alcanzó en un rato?

— ¿Y cómo regresaras? — le preguntó Alice.

—En metro, la estación no queda muy lejos de aquí.

—Ni hablar. Yo me llevare a Susan a casa y Edward te esperará hasta que termines—sentenció.

—Oh no, no quiero incomodar —Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No es problema Bella, te puedo esperar y llevar a casa —Bella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Bien, gracias.

Alice y Susan se despidieron, dejando a Edward y Bella junto con las demás madres. Algunas de ellas se acercaron a Bella para conversar sobre sus hijas. Edward por su parte decidió quedarse en una esquina para observar.

Cada vez que Bella sonreía o reía con algunas de las ocurrencias de las niñas que aún estaban presentes, un cosquilleo lo recorría por dentro.

Bella regresó a su lado, cuando Jane y la última madre salió por la puerta.

—Uh… lo siento por la espera. solo... solo tengo que cambiarme y estaré contigo en un minuto.

Edward asintió y Bella camino hacia un cuarto que estaba en la otra punta del salón. Rápidamente entró y vió como sus manos temblaban. No podía hacer que sus nervios desparecieran cuando estaban cerca de aquel hombre, le ponía los pelos de punta pero no de una manera escalofriante. Sino que sentía algo diferente que no podía explicar.

Se sentó en un silla y empezó a desatar sus zapatillas de ballet, saco sus brazos por el leotardo negro que cubría su parte superior. Se agacho a su maleta para sacar su blusa cuando la luz de la habitación se apagó.

Bella grito por el susto, ella le tenía realmente miedo a la oscuridad.

Edward escuchó el grito en el cuarto donde se encontraba Bella, sacó su celular y con la luz de esta llego a trompicones al cuarto.

—Bella ¿estás bien? —Edward abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento la luz regreso al edificio.

Bella giró hacia tras y grito de nuevo al ver a Edward frente a ella. Los ojos de Edward bajaron por el cuerpo de Bella hasta que llego a sus pechos y se dio cuenta que estaban descubiertos, Bella se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo y se cubrió con la blusa que tenía en sus manos. Su cuerpo se enrojeció como un tomate.

—Yo…uh… lo siento —Edward giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta.

Bella tenía la respiración entrecortada, se cambió rápidamente y soltó su moño para dejar caer su cabello.

Respiró frente al espejo, tratando de calmarse y que el enrojecimiento pasara. Solo esto le podía pasar a ella. Después de calmarse, guardó todas las cosas en su maleta y salió del cuarto con la cabeza baja intentando por todos los medios de no ver a Edward.

—uh… ¿Bella?, yo lo siento. Es que escuche tu grito y pensé que algo había pasado. Debí de tocar la puerta, estoy tan avergonzado y arrepentido.

—No pasa nada, Edward—Bella no lo miraba — Le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Además no eres el único hombre que me ha visto así—Bella abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que ella misma había dicho —Digo…no… no quería decir eso…yo no…dios—Bella tapó su cara —No es como si… hubiera estado con muchos chicos —Bella suspiró —Solo olvida lo que acabo de decir, por favor.

Edward sonrió.

—No te preocupes, entiendo.

—Hay que olvidar lo que paso ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron y Bella apagó las luces y las puertas mientras iban saliendo de estas. Caminaron en un silencio incomodo la cuadra que los separaba del auto de Edward. Cuando llegaron, el hombre le abrió las puertas a Bella.

—Lindo coche —le dijo por cortesía.

—Gracias.

Edward subió al coche y arrancó el motor. Se sentía tenso e incómodo y sabía que Bella se sentía de la misma manera. Miro hacia un lado por un segundo y vio como Bella observaba las calles por la ventaba.

Unos segundos más, escucho unas risitas y luego observó al lado y vio como Bella se mordía su labio conteniendo la risa.

Edward volteó justo en el momento en que Bella hacia lo mismo. No pudo aguantar la risa y estalló. Pronto Edward se vio contagiado. Bella se limpió las lágrimas cuando se calmó y Edward respiraba para tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, es que toda esta situación fue tan cómica, que solo me podía ocurrir a mí —Bella rió quedamente.

—Supongo que ahora si podemos olvidar lo ocurrido y empezar de nuevo.

—Si supongo que si —Bella lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al complejo de departamentos y Edward estaciono frente al edifico.

Ayudo a Bella a bajarse del auto y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada.

—Uh... dejaré mi maleta en mi departamento y en un momento iré —Bella se paró frente a su puerta.

—Claro, yo aviso a Alice— Edward le sonrió y camino hacia la puerta de enseguida.

Nada más entrar al departamento, Alice lo interceptó.

—Y bien ¿la besaste? —Edward la miró como si fuera una extraterrestre.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —se cruzó de brazos.

—De ti y Bella.

— ¿_Po _qué papi _quiee besal a Bella?_

—Yo no quiero besar a Bella. Lo que seas que estés tramando Alice, no lo hagas.

—No puedes ir contra el destino. Edward—Alice se dió la vuelta y entró a la cocina —Abre a Bella.

Edward rodó los ojos y justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Hola de nuevo— le saludó Bella.

—Hola— Edward se hizó a un lado y dejó pasar a Bella. Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo sonriendo.

—Hola Belly, la cena ya casi esta lista. Edward no seas grosero y llévala a la sala —Saludó Alice desde la cocina.

Edward le hizo la invitación con su mano como un caballero medieval, Bella rio con el gesto.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas.

—Recogiste tu cabello —Edward miraba la trenza de Bella.

—Oh…si—Bella la tomo y empezó a peinarla —Mi cabello era todo un desastre esponjado.

—Estaba lindo.

—Uhm… gracias —Bella se sonrojó.

Alice rompió el momento al entrar a la habitación y anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista. Puso la pizza en medio de la mesa junto con un bol de ensalada. Todos tomaron un pedazo y empezaron a comer y platicar sobre lo que hicieron en el día.

—Papi —Susan interrumpió la conversación. Edward le dio un mordisco a su rebana y miró a su hija.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— ¿Cuándo vas a _besal _a Bella? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios. Bella dejo caer su tenedor al plato y Edward se ahogó con su comida. Alice empezó a reír.

—Susan —le advirtió a su hija.

—Yo _quieo_ que la beses —recargó sus codos en la mesa y puso sus puñitos a los lados de su cara.

— ¿Qué te parece, si yo te beso a ti? — le pregunto Bella a la niña, para terminar la conversación.

— ¡Sí! —Susan aplaudió. Bella se acercó a su lado y dejo un beso tronador en su mejilla. Susan rió con la sensación y el sonido.

La cena continuo pero en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Edward sabía que Alice era quien había planeado toda la situación y había entrometido a su niña. Ahora el problema es que mientras miraba a Bella sonreír, no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios y negar que quería besarla.

Toda la situación la estaba sobrepasando, Edward era un hombre muy guapo y no podía negar que sentía una atracción por él, cualquier mujer lo haría. Pero todo era muy pronto, las insinuaciones de Alice y de la pequeña no eran correctas para el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ¿tres horas a lo mucho?

—Muchas gracias por el aventón y la cena, Alice y Edward, pero será mejor que me marche a casa.

—Hablando de casa, tengo un anuncio—Alice habló.

—Jasper, mi prometido—le anunció a Bella, mostrándole su anillo — Me ha invitadó a pasar unas semanas con él en New York, y como ahora tenemos a Bella como amiga de la familia, acepte.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con todo este asunto? —le preguntó Edward.

—Pues que Bella podría cuidar a Susan en mi ausencia. Será grandioso porque será la misma rutina solo que en lugar de mi departamento, iras al de ella.

—No puedes obligar a Bella a cuidar a Susan, Alice. No te preocupes, conseguiré una niñera.

—Um…disculpa Edward. No me molestaría cuidar a la pequeña. Solo que tendré que llevármela conmigo a las clases.

—Bella no te quiero molestar, debes de estar muy ocupada.

—No será problema. Además Susan es una buena niña y yo la aprecio mucho.

— ¿Estas segura? —Edward la miró a los ojos. Bella asintió.

—Ya vez asunto arreglado—Alice aplaudió.

La semana paso con normalidad, hasta que Alice tuvo que partir hacia la gran manzana el domingo siguiente.

Ese lunes, Edward se despertó nervioso. Durante la semana pasada había limitado su contacto con Bella más que para saludarse y despedirse. Pero a partir de ese día y por dos semanas tendría que interactuar más.

Se levantó e hizo su rutina de siempre. Tomó una ducha y luego de eso, fue a despertar a su pequeña, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cocina para tomar el desayuno juntos. Aun medio dormida, la llevó al coche y la sentó en su silla especial. Edward dió la vuelta al coche y subió tras el volante. Suspiro varias veces y encendió el coche con dirección al complejo de apartamentos.

Bajo haciendo malabares y tras saludar a Sam con un asentimiento de cabeza subió al elevador. Se paró frente a la puerta de Bella y tocó. Escuchó pisadas al otro lado de la puerta y luego esta fue abierta.

Una Bella desarreglada, con el cabello enredado y con un pijama de blusa de tirantes y short abrió la puerta.

— ¿Edward?

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Hola, pensé que llegarías más tarde— Bella se tallaba los ojos.

—Cierto—se recriminó —olvide llamarte, tengo que presentarme más temprano en el trabajo. Si quieres vuelvo en un rato más —le dijo, mientras sostenía a una Susan dormida en sus brazos.

—No pasa nada, adelante— Bella se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Edward a su departamento —Puedes dejar a Susan en mi dormitorio para que siga durmiendo.

Bella camino frente a Edward para mostrarle la dirección. Edward tuvo que apartar la mirada de los pequeños shorts que estaba usando Bella.

Entro la habitación blanca y dejo a la niña sobre la cama del mismo color.

—Muchas gracias, Bella—Edward giró sobre sus talones y casi choca con Bella que estaba justo detrás de él. La sujeto por la cintura para que no cayera.

—Lo siento, creo que me acerque mucho—Bromeó. Aparto sus manos del pecho de Edward. Él se obligó a separar sus manos de la pequeña cintura de Bella, cuando lo hizo, sus manos picaron por volver a sentir su calor.

—Será mejor que me vaya—Edward se separó de ella —Hasta la tarde, Bella.

Edward salió rápido del departamento antes de cometer alguna imprudencia.

Bella decidió ignorar las cosquillas que sentía donde Edward la había tocado, negó con las cabezas y se metió dentro de las cobijas para poder dormir otro rato más.

.

.

—Vamos cariño, es hora de irnos.

Susan estaba cansada de tanto jugar con Bella durante todo el día. Pero aún faltaba ir a su clase de Ballet, aunque está comenzara hasta las seis.

— ¿Puedo _come_ mi helado en el camino?

—Sí, pero primero, hay que vestirnos —Bella tomó la mano de la niña y la llevo a la habitación en donde la sentó en la cama.

Bella saco algunas cosas de su cajonera. Se empezó a vestir mientras Susan la miraba.

—Wow, _ees_ muy bonita—le dijo Susan, se había sentado boca abajo en la cama con sus puñitos en sus mejillas.

—Gracias linda.

— ¡Ahí está tu coona como la de una _pincesa_! —Señalo emocionada.

Bella peino su largo cabello y lo recogió en un moño alto, se colocó un listo azul del mismo tono del leotardo que estaba usando.

—Ahora es tu turno —recogió la maleta que estaba en la orilla de la cama y saco la ropa de la pequeña.

—_Quieo quedal _tan bonita como tú, Bells.

—No creo que eso sea posible, bebé. Te pondré más hermosa de lo que eres —Bella acarició su carita. Susan asintió.

Bella peinó sus rizos castaños y los acomodó en un moño bajo, la desprendió de la ropa que traía y la cambio con su leotardo rosa y su tutú del mismo color.

—Listo —Bella le anunció separándose de ella.

Susan sonrió y se levantó de la cama, camino con cuidado de no arrugar su traje y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Bella.

Se giró hacia todos lados inspeccionando su aspecto, levantó sus bracitos y empezó a girar en su lugar. Observo a Bella a través del espejo. Ella se sostenía su mano en su corazón, viendo a la pequeña niña frente al espejo. Le recordaba tanto a ella.

Susan miró hacia Bella y de nuevo a su aspecto, de pronto su semblante cambio y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

Bella se acercó unos pasos preocupada. Susan giró y corrió hacia su maestra enterrando su carita entre sus piernas. Bella se agachó a su altura y la abrazó escuchando como empezaba a sollozar.

—Princesa, ¿qué pasa? — Bella acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña. Susan no contestó, así que Bella continúo acariciando su espalda.

No sabía qué hacer y sus ojos también están empezando a empañarse de lágrimas.

—Por favor habla conmigo —le suplicó. Susan se separó de ella y Bella limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—_Extaño _a mami—le dijo, su barbilla volvió a temblar.

Bella no sabía mucho de la vida de Edward o de la pequeña, pero ella pensaba que él era divorciado o viudo.

—Oh, cariño —Bella acarició su carita —Estoy segura que ella te ama y te extraña también.

—Bella — le dijo tímida —Yo _quieo _que seas mi mami.

Bella se sorprendió por las palabras de la niña, solo tenían dos semanas de conocerse.

—Nena, te amo mucho —Bella la abrazó y la beso por toda la cara, esperando que olvidara que no le _había_ dicho nada. No quería incomodar a su padre. Ella no solo podía tomar el lugar y ya.

—Yo también te amo.

Caminaron juntas de las manos hacia la calle y tomaron un taxi, no se atrevía ir en metro hacia la academia de baile.

—_Mia _mami, ¿podemos _il _ a ese _paque?_ —Bella pensó que la pequeña lo había olvidado, pero al parecer su confirmación de que la quería lo había tomado en otro rumbo.

—Tiene una hija muy hermosa —le dijo el taxista— Son idénticas.

—Gracias —Bella no intento aclarar que Susan no era su hija.

Bella y Susan bajaron del taxi y caminaron hacia la academia. Bella dejo que entrara con ella al salón mientras daba clases. Susan estaba fascinada viendo a las chicas grandes bailar.

A las cinco y media, Edward llegó a la academia, ya había algunas madres con sus hijas esperando que terminara la clase. Bella lo vio llegar y dejo algunos ejercicios a las chicas antes de salir al encuentro del hombre.

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

—Hola Bella, claro. ¿Paso algo con Susan?

—No, todo está bien. Es solo que…

— ¡Papi! —Susan corrió hacia Edward quien la tomó a medio brinco en sus brazos — Bella aceptó _se _ mi nueva mami. —Por suerte nadie de las madres había escuchado.

— ¿Enserio? — Bella no sabía si Edward estaba enojado o no. Susan asentía emocionada.

—Nena, podrías esperar dentro. Necesito hablar con tu padre.

—Si—Susan regreso al salón, mientras Bella tomaba la mano de Edward y lo dirigía su oficina. A Edward no se le paso, saber que Bella lo estaba tocando.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y Bella cerró la puerta.

—Edward, siento mucho si estás enojado por lo que paso haya dentro. Te puedo jurar que no he obligado a la niña a nada. Ella solo me dijo que quería que fuera su madre, no… no pude contestarle, no sabía si te enojarías o no. En realidad, no sé qué paso con su madre y contigo. No sé nada… y ya no sé qué estoy diciendo. Tal vez podríamos decirle a la niña que yo no puedo ser su madre.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba frente a ella sujetando su cara entre sus manos. Demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que su vomito de palabras fue detenido por los labios de Edward. Al principio se quedó paralizada, pero pronto sus labios se estaban moviendo contra los de Edward, moviéndose en un baile profundo.

Sus manos se fueron hacia la cabellera de Edward y se quedaron ahí, jugando con el cabello de Edward.

Él no sabía porque su cuerpo y mente lo llevaron a este momento, su cuerpo fue dominado y de un segundo a otro se encontraba besando a Bella. No estaba enojado, el solo pensar en Bella como la madre de su hija, le hizo explorar en su mente distintas posibilidades.

No estaba enamorado de Bella, no le iba a pedir matrimonio en ese momento, pero sabía que si se daban la oportunidad, todo esto podría convertirse en mucho más.

La coherencia regreso a Bella cuando recordó que al otro lado de la puerta tenía una sala y un salón lleno de niñas y madres. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward y se separó de él.

—Uh…yo… tengo que regresar —Bella apuntó la puerta. Se giró mecánicamente y abrió la puerta.

—Bella —le habló Edward —No estoy enojado —Bella asintió —Y más tarde hablaremos de esto —Bella asintió tensa y salió de la habitación.

Edward la vio salir, se recargó en el escritorio que nunca usaba Bella y se pasó la mano por el cabello, que demonios le diría más tarde, ni el mismo lo sabía.

Bella entró al salón y buscó con la mirada a Susan.

—Nena, ve con tu padre mientras termino la clase ¿sí? —Susan asintió y cuando vio que su padre salía de la oficina de Bella, corrió hacia el como lo había hecho cuando lo vio hace unos minutos.

Bella siguió con la clase un poco nerviosa, como no podía concentrarse decidió terminar la clase cinco minutos antes.

—Recuerden practicar, en tres meses tenemos el recital de primavera, chicas— se despido Bella de las adolescentes.

Ahora era el turno de las niñas, su última clase. Se dirigió a la puerta y le indico a las niñas que ya podían pasar al salón. Cada vez que caminaba o se movía de un lado a otro, mostrándoles los movimientos a las niñas, sentía la mirada de Edward en todo su cuerpo.

—Bien chicas—les dijo después de calentar y repasar lo que habían visto la clase pasada —Hoy haremos algo diferente. Bella camino hacia la grabadora que estaba al frente de la clase y presiono un botón. Música de esta época empezó a sonar por los altavoces en lugar de la música clásica de siempre—Quiero que vayan por sus madres y las traigan a bailar un poco.

Todas las niñas empezaron a gritar cuando una canción de moda empezó a sonar. Las niñas corrieron hacia la sala y jalaron a sus madres quienes fueron arrastradas sin saber que pasaba. Bella les explicó lo que iban a hacer y ellas aceptaron empezando a bailar con sus hijas.

Bella empezó a bailar con algunas de las niñas quienes no tenían acompañantes, le partía el corazón, saber que algunas niñas solo eran una carga para sus padres, quienes mandaban a un chofer a llevarlas y recogerlas.

Susan llegó a su lado y se unió al grupo de niñas, Edward también mientras tomaba a una de las niñas que estaban solas y la empezaba a girar por todo el salón. Todas las niñas quisieron su turno, así que Edward y todas las niñas al final terminaron mareadas.

La hora de la clase terminó y todo el mundo seguía bailando. Bella se separó del resto y desde una esquina disfrutaba del espectáculo que estaban dando todos. La práctica de hoy había ayudado a unir a padres y alumnos.

Con pesar se acercó a la grabadora y apago la música. Se disculpó de todos y les agradeció por haber participado e involucrarse.

Bella se despidió de todos y empezó a recoger las cosas que se habían ocupado para la clase. Paso al cuarto para cambiarse cuando tocaron la puerta. La abrió con cautela creyendo que a alguna de las niñas se le había olvidado algo.

—Mami, dice mi papi que si te falta mucho.

—Oh nena, pensé que ya no había nadie. Dile a tu padre que se pueden ir, que yo puedo llegar sola a mi casa —Susan asintió y regreso con su padre. Bella cerró la puerta y siguió cambiándose. Al terminar de ponerse su pantalón volvieron a tocar su puerta.

—Dice mi papi que _nosotos_ te _llevalemos _ a casa.

—Dile a tu padre, que no es necesario. Ya es tarde y estás cansada —Susan giró sobre sus talones y regreso con su padre.

Bella volvió a cerrar la puerta. Termino de arreglarse y tomo su mochila cuando volvieron a tocar.

—Dile a tu padre que…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente? —Bella se encontró cara a cara con el pecho de Edward.

—Debería decir lo mismo, si mandas a tu hija de mensajera.

—Touché.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Si me permites, tengo que cerrar la academia e irme a mi casa.

Bella pasó por un lado de Edward.

—Lo sé, por eso te estamos esperando.

— ¿Va a servir de algo negarme? —Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo creo —Edward negó divertido.

—Bien, en cinco minutos estoy con ustedes—Edward asintió y Bella suspiró frustrada.

Tal como lo dijo, en cinco minutos termino de cerrar el establecimiento y caminaba tomando la mano derecha de Susan con Edward tomando la mano izquierda de la pequeña.

Subieron al coche y después de algunos minutos, Edward estacionó el auto frente al edifico de Bella.

— ¿Quieren pasar? ¿Puedo preparar la cena? —les dijo Bella. Ella sabía que debían conversar más pronto que tarde, por lo cual decidió que era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Si, si, si! Di que sí papito.

—Creo que la jefa ha hablado —Edward sonrió.

Ayudó a bajar a las dos chicas y siguieron a Bella hacia su departamento. El camino lo hicieron en completo silencio.

—Pueden ver la televisión o usar el baño. La cena estará lista en quince minutos —Bella los invitó a entrar a su casa.

—Mami, ¿te puedo _ayuda_?

—Claro, nena. Ven —Bella tomo la mano de la niña.

— ¿Y yo? La verdad prefiero estar en la cocina que en la sala solo —Bella asintió en silencio y Edward las acompaño a la cocina.

Bella le dió a Susan la tarea de revolver la ensalada, una actividad que no involucraba fuego ni utensilios con filo. Con Edward fue diferente, le dio algunas verduras para cortar.

Tal como lo dijo Bella, en unos minutos tuvieron su cena enfrente de ellos. Pollo a la plancha con verduras al vapor y ensalada.

—No _queo veduas_ — Susan se cruzó de brazos.

—Si no la comes, Bella nunca nos volverá a invitar a su casa —los ojos de Susan se agrandaron con miedo. Miro a Bella con lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

— ¿Eso es _cieto_, mami?

—Lo que te puedo decir que es verdad—miro mal a Edward por asustar a su pequeña —Es que me pondré muy triste, además si quieres estar fuerte y ser una buena bailarina necesitas comer verduras. Inténtalo, aunque sean unas pocas —Bella palmeó su mano y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Está bien, _peo_ solo poquitas.

—Así me gusta—Bella le sonrió a la pequeña y dejo otro beso.

Edward miró la interacción entre las dos chicas. Era sorprendente como Susan había aceptado tan rápido a Bella y la había tomado como su ejemplo. Sabía que la quería, que ambos se querían.

.

—Mami, tengo sueñito —Susan entró a la cocina cuando Bella estaba lavando los platos.

—En ese caso, ve a mi habitación pequeña. En un rato tu papá ira por ti ¿Si? —Susan tallo sus ojitos y camino fuera de la cocina.

Edward entró rato después con alguna de la comida que Susan había tirado de su plato al comer.

— ¿Dónde está Susan? —Edward se acercó al bote de basura y tiro los desperdicios.

—Ella tenía sueño así que la mande a mi habitación —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Podemos hablar ahora? —le preguntó Edward después de que guardara el ultimo vaso.

—Claro—Bella se recargo en la encimera y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma de protección.

—Primero que nada, como te dije anteriormente, no estoy enojado porque Susan te diga mamá —Bella suspiró tranquila —Es sorprendente como te metiste en su corazón tan rápido.

—Y ella en el mío —aseguró Bella.

—Lo sé y no te estoy atacando. Sé que la amas. Así que si no te molesta a ti, no hay problema conmigo.

—Gracias —Bella se pusó una mano en el pecho.

—Y sobre lo otro…—Bella se sonrojó —No me arrepiento ¿y tú? —Bella negó, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas —En todo caso, me gustó mucho.

—A mí… A mí también —Bella se aclaró la garganta.

Se siguieron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos cuando Bella vió que Edward se estaba acercando a ella. Sintió sus manos en su cintura y como inclinaba la cabeza.

—Espera—Bella pusó su mano frente a los labios de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que nosotros…

—Edward—Bella se aclaró la garganta —Te dije que me gusto, pero no que lo volvería a hacer. Yo no voy besuqueándome con los hombres solo porque sí.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco —Bella lo miro con una sonrisa, mordió su labio intentando aguantar la risa. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho —Yo...yo no me besuqueo con hombres, lo que quise decir es que tampoco me ando besuqueando con cualquiera.

—Bien

—Lo que quiero decir, Bella. Es que me gustas y mucho. Eres una mujer bella, inteligente, intensa y creativa.

—Gracias, Edward. Yo también pienso eso de ti. Pero todo es muy pronto. ¡Solo tenemos dos semanas de conocernos!

—Lo sé. Por eso creo que podríamos conocernos y no sé, tal vez en el futuro si las cosas funcionan, iniciar algo. Lo que el destino quiera —No podía creer que estuviera repitiendo las mismas palabrerías que su hermana.

— ¿Me estas invitando a una cita, Edward Cullen? —le preguntó coqueta.

—Claro, si tú quieres—Edward se sonrojó. Desde que su hija había llegado con él, había olvidado lo que era una cita.

—Bien, yo elijo el lugar. ¿Te parece bien el viernes a las 9?

—Perfecto, puedo llevar a Susan con sus abuelos.

—Entonces es una cita.

—Lo es ¿Puedo besarte? —Bella asintió y se acercaron el uno al otro.

No sabían que con un solo beso podían volverse adictos.

El resto de la semana fue un poco raro para ambos. Los dos estaban esperando con ansias su cita del viernes, la cual los ayudaría a conocerse y saber si podía surgir algo más. De lo que estaban seguros era que la atracción entre ambos era obvia.

En cada uno de sus encuentros previos, tanto él y ella se comportaban de una manera torpe haciéndolos parecer como unos adolescentes. Susan reía cada vez que los miraba actuar así.

En tanto Susan y Bella, la relación entre ambas iba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Bella no podía imaginarse pasar un día sin la pequeña. Esperaba que si las cosas no funcionaban con su padre, pudieran seguir con un lazo más que maestra y alumna.

.

—No es justo. Yo_ quieo il _con ustedes —Susan cruzó los brazos y se tiró al suelo de madera del salón. Por suerte ya no había nadie para ver el berrinche de la niña.

—Susy, no te podemos llevar. Iremos a un lugar donde solo los adultos pueden ir.

— ¿Van a _dase _besitos sin_ opa?_ —les pregunto con curiosidad. Su tía Alice le había dicho que solo los adultos podían hacer eso y que cada vez que eso saliera en la película debía taparse sus ojitos.

—Oh dios Susan, ¿quién te ha dicho eso? —le preguntó Edward alarmado. Bella se sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies.

—Fue tía _Allie, _ella…

—No quiero saber, solo... olvídalo, nena.

—Entonces ¿Van a _dase _besitos sin_ opa?_

—No, Bella y yo iremos a un restaurant para personas grandes en donde no pueden entrar niñas adorables como tú.

—Prometo que el lunes que nos volvamos a ver, preparare tu comida favorita —le prometió Bella. A regañadientes Susan aceptó y pudieron irse al departamento de Bella para que pudiera tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Mientras tanto, Edward llevo a Susan a casa de sus padres.

Bella alisó su cabello y lo llevó a un lado, se cambió su bata de baño por un vestido gris corto con unas pequeñas mangas, lo acompaño con unas zapatillas de tacón alto.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de su habitación, tocaron la puerta principal. Tomo su chaqueta y salió para encontrase con Edward.

.

—Así que pizza y cerveza —Edward la tomó de la mano cuando entraron al establecimiento.

—Pensé que sería una buena idea estar en un ambiente relajado —se encogió de hombros intentando no mirar sus manos unidas.

—Me gusta— le sonrió Edward.

Entraron al lugar y pidieron lo mismo que habían comido en casa de Alice la misma noche que se conocieron, aunque en esta ocasión, acompañada de un botellín de cerveza.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no estas recorriendo el mundo como una bailarina profesional?

—Lo hice, pero solo por unos años —Bella comió —Pero ya sabes, paso la típica historia de fractura.

—¿Y ya no puedes? —Preguntó interesado.

—Los doctores dijeron que no era tan grave, pero aun no me siento preparada — Bella se encogió de hombros — y ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Mi exnovia se embarazo, no me dijo que estaba embarazada. Recibí una llamada un día y me entere que era padre.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, también ese día me enteré que había muerto ella en medio del parto. — Bella se tapó la boca — Si no hubiera sido por el remordimiento de sus padres al no permitirle abortar, tal como ella quería, nunca me hubiera enterado que tenía una hermosa niña.

—Edward, no sé qué decir. Estoy conmocionada.

—Su madre no la quería y cada vez que ella pregunta sobre su madre, tengo que inventarle alguna mentira.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—No quería incomodarte o quedar como el pobre padre viudo.

—No te preocupes, solo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward. Eres un buen padre — Bella acarició el brazo de Edward, la piel de Edward se puso de gallina.

Bella pensaba que estaban compartiendo un momento muy intimido. Cuando Edward se acercó a ella. Bella cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, cuando nunca llego y vio como Edward tomaba su botella y le daba un gran sorbo, casi acabándola.

— ¡Oye! Esa era mía— Con la mano que lo estaba acariciando dejo un golpe en su brazo. Edward tragó y rió. Dejó la botella en la mesa y tomó a Bella por las mejillas y planto un beso fuerte en sus labios pero separándose casi al instante.

—Te ves muy linda cuando estas enojada —Edward acarició su labio inferior. Bella se sonrojo y bajo la vista. Edward se volvió a acercar a ella, pero esta vez la beso suave y delicadamente.

.

Después de esa cita vinieron otras, y otras; a veces con la niña y otras veces a solas. Alice había regresado a Washington, así que Susan pasaba tiempo con ambas o incluso solo con Bella, pues Alice estaba en medio de los preparativos de su boda, a la cual Bella ya estaba invitada.

— ¿Y qué harás esta noche? — le preguntó Edward en la puerta de la academia.

—No lo sé — Bella pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Edward acercándose a él — pensaba ir a mi casa y tomar un relajante baño de burbujas sola, en mi gran tina. Luego podría ponerme crema humectante por todo mi cuerpo y por ultimo ir a dormir a mi cama…—Bella se acercó a él y susurro en su oído— Desnuda.

Durante las últimas semanas, habían tenido un total de seis citas oficiales, sin contar las veces en las que ambos se quedaron solos en el departamento cuando la niña se quedaba en casa de Alice.

Se habían dado cuenta que la etapa de solo atracción había pasado y lo siguiente era empezar una relación oficialmente, aunque para los ojos de los demás parecían casi una familia.

— ¿Puedo unirme a tu plan? Parece muy placentero.

—Umm... Tal vez si me convences—Edward la arrastó hacia el callejón que estaba a un lado de la academia y la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Crees, ¿qué esto te pueda convencer? —Edward pasó su nariz por la mandíbula de Bella, ella suspiraba con la sensación.

—Edward…me tengo que ir—Edward se separó a regañadientes de ella —Nos vemos en mi casa.

—De acuerdo, dejare a Susan con mis padres.

La última vez que habían dejado a Susan con Alice mientras ellos pasaban tiempo de calidad en el sofá de la sala, fueron interrumpidos por unos pequeños toques en la puerta principal. Con el sonido ambos se cayeron del sillón y rápido tuvieron que vestirse para atender a la pequeña, la cual quería saber si se estaban dando besos sin ropa.

— ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos con ella y vemos una película? —le preguntó Bella mientras caminaban de vuelta a la academia agarrados de las manos —Pobrecilla, hace tiempo que no vemos una película los tres.

—Linda— Bella sonrió con el apodo —Hicimos eso ayer. Estoy segura que podrá soportar una noche lejos de nosotros. Ya no pienses más en eso —Edward la beso en la frente y la dejó para que continuara con sus clases.

Pero no pudieron seguir con sus planes, porque una pequeña niña se torció el tobillo al dar una pirueta.

—Será mejor que le pongas un poco de hielo cuando llegues a casa — Le dijó a Edward, él tenía en brazos a Susan, Bella acaricio su cara llena de lágrimas. —No creo que sea grave, pero si se empieza a hinchar será mejor que la lleves con un doctor.

—Mi _abueito _es _dotor_ _ —_Susan le dijo en medio del aturdimiento.

—Eso es algo muy bueno, amor. Pero ahora necesito que vayas a casa y descanses ¿bien?

La clase ya había terminado y se encontraban los tres solos.

—Tomaré un taxi a mi casa, así podrán llegar a casa más pronto.

— ¿No vas a ir con nosotros, mami?

—No nena, yo iré a casa y tú a la tuya.

—No mami, yo quiero que vengas con nosotros—Susan empezó a llorar.

—Susan, no puedo.

—Papi, haz algo. ¡Quiero que mami venga con nosotros!

Edward miro a Bella sin saber qué hacer, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

—Está bien, vamos —Edward asintió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Bella con su mano libre y caminaron hacia el auto.

.

— ¿_Po _qué tú y papá se dan besitos a escondidas_?_ —Bella estaba peinando el cabello de Susan.

—Oye jovencita ¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pico las costillas. Susan rió.

—Tia Allie y yo los espiamos —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tapo su boquita con sus dos manitas —Lo _sento_, _ea _un _sequeto_.

Bella negó con la cabeza y cargo a la niña hacia la sala donde los tres vieron una película de dibujos animados. A la hora de dormir, Susan decidió que quería ser mimada un poco más y durmió en medio de ambos.

—Lo siento—Le dijo Edward. Estaban acostados en la cama de costado, viéndose frente a frente.

—No pasa nada, aunque no me gusta las circunstancias, disfruto pasar tiempo con los dos.

—Eres la mejor, linda. Te amo —Bella se quedó en silencio — ¿No vas a responderme? —Edward empezaba a entrar en pánico, hasta que escucho la risa de Bella. Frunció el ceño.

—Yo también te amo, en realidad los amo a ambos —Bella extendió su brazo y trazó el contorno de la cara de Edward.

— ¿Mami Bella? —Susan talló sus ojitos y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— ¿Ya te vas a _casal_ con mi papi?

Bella y Edward rieron por el comentario de la pequeña quien no entendía por que se estaban riendo de su pregunta sería. Ella había acompañado a su padre a comprarle un anillo a su mamá

—Pero mi papi y yo… —empezó a renegar.

—Nena, será mejor que duermas, estas muy cansada y necesitas descansar —Edward la empujo suavemente, intentando cambiar la conversación antes de que Susan soltara todo.

—_Peo —_Susan intento renegar.

—Tu papi, tiene razón, bebé. Si quieres ir a tu próxima clase de ballet, tienes que descansar —Susan asintió y aunque enfurruñada se acostó en la cama.

— ¿_Peo _ te vas a _casal_ con mi papi?

—Bueno, primero él tiene que convencerme —le susurró como en secreto pero Edward escuchó.

—Estoy segura que la convenceré, bebé —Edward le aseguro a su hija. Susan miro a su mamá y Edward subió y bajo sus cejas. Bella rió y escondió su cara en la almohada.

Edward se recostó en la cama y miro al techo suspirando. Hace algunos semanas (para ser precisos, después de la segunda cita con Bella), había ido al centro comercial con su pequeña y al pasar por una joyería no pudo evitar entrar a ella, atraído por una fuerza que no entendía.

Se dirigió a las vitrinas y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a los anillos de compromiso. Cuando le pidió al vendedor que le mostrara uno, se imaginó el momento perfecto en que se lo entregaría a Bella, como sería su boda y después su vida juntos los tres o incluso con más niños. Fue en ese momento que supó que Bella era la indicada, la mujer con la que deseaba casarse y compartir su vida. Inmediatamente lo compró y le pidió a Susan que guardara el secreto. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que fue una mala idea, no lo de comprar el anillo, sino lo de contarle a Susan.

Aun no le pediría a Bella que se casara con él, era muy pronto, no quería que saliera huyendo.

—_Queo _un _pelito—_Edward rió al escuchar los murmuros de su hija. Sonrió al ver a ambas mujeres.

Bella ya era la madre de su hija y pronto sería su esposa. Algo los hizo cruzar su camino. ¡Debe ser el destino! pensó.

* * *

**No debería estar subiendo esto, cuando estan esperando actualización de los dos fics. Solo les pido que sean pacientes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este OS y que me cuenten qué les pareció**

**Saludos**


	2. Parte 2

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

****************************_Capítulo dedicado a_**************************_ Diana Montse y Valeria Ortega quienes me animaron a ser de este OS un Two-shot. Espero que les guste. _**

* * *

**¡Debe ser el destino!**

**Parte 2**

_Se dirigió a las vitrinas y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a los anillos de compromiso. Cuando le pidió al vendedor que le mostrara uno, se imaginó el momento perfecto en que se lo entregaría a Bella, como sería su boda y después su vida juntos, los tres o incluso más niños. Fue en ese momento que supo que Bella era la indicada, la mujer con la que deseaba casarse y compartir su vida. Inmediatamente lo compró y le pidió a Susan que guardara el secreto. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que fue una mala idea, no lo de comprar el anillo, sino lo de contarle a Susan._

_Aun no le pediría a Bella que se casara con él, era muy pronto, no quería que saliera huyendo._

_Bella ya era la madre de su hija y pronto sería su esposa._

* * *

Septiembre. Octubre. Noviembre.

3 meses.

_Academia de ballet Isabella Swan._

_Nuestra academia se complace invitarlo a usted y a su familia a nuestro IV festival del Día de Acción de Gracias, en donde nuestros alumnos serán los anfitriones de la noche, preparando para usted una hermosa velada llenada de danza, como en agradecimiento por el apoyo hacia su pasión. _

_La recepción es el próximo 22 de noviembre a las 7:30 de la noche. _

_Donación voluntaria. (Lo recaudado será donado a una fundación local)_

_Atte. Academia Isabella Swan._

— ¿Podré verte a la hora de la comida? — Edward acomodó el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja para poder echarle un vistazo a los papeles que estaban frente a él.

— ¡Edward!—su novia rió al otro lado del teléfono —Dijiste que tenías que entregar un informe y que estarías ocupado todo el día.

—Y lo estoy, solo pensé en que sería agradable escapar un rato del trabajo y ver a mi hermosa novia —Bella suspiró al otro lado del auricular. Edward alcanzó un marcador y empezó a subrayar las cantidades que estaban mal en el informe.

—No puedo —Edward escuchó el suspiro derrotado de su novia, Bella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo muchas que hacer para el festival, tengo que ir al teatro y revisar que las escenografías estén listas a tiempo; después ir al salón de costura y revisar el vestuario de los niños. Sin contar que después tengo que ir a la academia a seguir con los ensayos.

—Amor cálmate, todo saldrá bien. Los pobres chicos de diseño deben de estar asustados aún desde que los sentenciaste de muerte si no terminaban a tiempo —Bella rió —Supongo que te veré en la noche.

—Sobre eso…

—Bella —Edward se recostó en su sillón y se tapó los ojos con su brazo libre

—Tengo que acompañar a Alice y a las demás damas de honor para medir nuestros vestidos. No puedo decirle que no, ella tuvo que mover muchos contactos para que yo pudiera asistir.

—Muy bien, supongo que te veré en la academia.

—Sí, um... Edward tengo que colgarte, hasta pronto.

—Te amo —Bella no pudo escuchar la respuesta porque ya había colgado.

Edward colgó el teléfono con enojo. Hace una semana que no miraba a Bella más que una hora a través del vidrio de la academia. Solo compartían unas cuantas palabras y ambos tenían que despedirse por que ambos tenían demasiado trabajo.

Deseaba que el día del festival llegara pronto para poder disfrutar de unos cuantos días feriados otorgados por el día de acción de gracias. Aprovecharía esos días para mimar a sus dos mujeres favoritas.

Pero ahora, justo en ese momento tenía que entregar un informe para la secretaria del Departamento de Salud y Servicios sociales en donde trabajaba.

...

—Recuerden que en dos días, es el festival. Mañana tendremos un ensayo general a las 5 en el teatro. La academia estará cerrada —Bella les recordó a las niñas de su penúltima clase antes de salir.

Cada año era igual de estresante, y más ahora cuando tenía que dividir su tiempo entre su novio y su hija, y la boda de Alice. Las niñas se despidieron de ella. Cuando acabará la última clase tenía que hacer algunas llamadas a los padres.

—Es la hora que mis pequeñas entren — Después de unos minutos Bella abrió la puerta que daba a la sala de padres para hacer pasar a las pequeñas. Una a una las empezó a saludar, respondiendo al mismo entusiasmo con que las niñas la saludaban.

Cuando terminó de saludarlas, recordó que su alumna favorita no la había saludado y no había entrado. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con una niña con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus mejillas rojas e infladas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Susan? —le dijo divertida.

— No _queo_ que beses a _ota_s niñas, solo a mí, mami.

—Oye —Bella se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura, descruzando sus pequeños bracitos en el camino —Ya hemos hablado de eso. En la academia soy tu profesora antes que tu mami y voy a tratar a todos por igual. No sería justo para nadie que tuviera preferencias hacia una persona —le intentó explicar.

—No es justo —Susan hizo un puchero.

—Oye eso no significa que no te amé. Imagina si fuera al revés ¿Sería agradable? —Susan negó con la cabeza — ¿Estamos bien ahora? ¿Quieres entrar a bailar con las demás niñas?

—Sí, _peo _con una _combición —_Susan levantó su pequeño dedo índice. Bella la animó para que continuara —Que a mí me des un besito y un _abazo más fuete. _Y que _pometas _que nunca me _dejalas. _

—Lo prometo, bebé —Bella acercó el pequeño cuerpo de Susan al suyo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, regandó pequeños besos en su mejilla que la hicieron reír. Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del hombre que estaba empezando amar con locura.

Si su vida se resumiera en un momento, quería que fuera justo en ese.

Bella cerró la puerta principal al salir la última niña con su madre o chofer. Regresó al salón donde Susan le enseñaba a su padre los pasos que tenía que hacer en la presentación.

— ¿Baile bonito, papi?—Susan se acercó corriendo a su padre y le apretó las mejillas.

—Vas a ser la mejor bailarina de la noche —Edward besó su frente y se levantó del piso donde estaba sentado.

—Hola, perdón por no haberte saludo antes—Bella se acercó a ellos, Edward la abrazó con su brazo derecho y la agregó al abrazo. Acercó sus labios a los de su novia y la beso dulcemente.

—Hola —le sonrió. Escucharon la risa de Susan quien estaba tapando sus ojitos.

— ¿Ya _puedo_ _vel?_ —dijo entre risas. Bella le destapó los ojos y dejó un beso en su nariz.

—No mientas bribona, sé que viste todo —Susan se sonrojó y se escondió en el cuello de su padre.

—Pensé que tal vez, podríamos acompañarte con Alice y así ver a Esme.

— ¿Quién es Esme? —Bella levantó su ceja y pusó sus brazos en forma de jarra.

—Esme, ¡es mi abuelita Esme! —Susan gritó emocionada.

—Edward… no sabía que tu madre iba a ir —le dijo nerviosa.

—Bueno, ella acaba de llegar de su cuarta luna de miel con mi padre —Edward le explicó — Ni intentes escapar, Isabella —le dijo al ver la cara de espanto de su novia —Mi madre no muerde. Además, digamos que está un poco emocionada de verte.

—Mi papi no deja de hablar de ti, mami.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Edward? —Bella se acercó a él, Edward asintió nervioso — ¿Y por qué hablas de mí a tus padres?

—Po-por qué te amo y quiero que los conozcas.

—Te das cuenta de que si conozco a tus padres, esto va ir en serio y nunca podrás deshacerte de mí.

Edward tragó el nudo de su garganta antes de hablar.

—Eso es lo que más quiero.

Los ojos de Bella se empeñaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

—Muy bien —Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara normal —Es hora de que nos vayamos antes de que Alice se vuelva loca.

...

Estacionaron frente a la lujosa tienda de vestidos, Bella respiró para tranquilizarse antes de salir del coche. Fue cuando Edward tocó su ventanilla que se dio cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo dentro del coche.

— ¿Piensas salir? —Edward le preguntó.

—Lo siento, me he quedado perdida.

Edward ayudó a bajar a Bella del coche y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la tienda.

—Alice Cullen —le dijo a la dependienta. Ella asintió y los dirigió tras una puerta, donde había una sección de la tienda solo para clientes exclusivos.

—Hola Bella —Alice se acercó a ella con pasos tambaleantes. En su mano derecha sostenía una copa con un líquido espumoso — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —se paró abruptamente al ver a su hermano mayor.

—Hola hermana, vine acompañar a Bella. Me da mucho gusto verte —le dijo sarcásticamente.

—Hija, creo que deberías dejar el Champagne por hoy —Una señora con rasgos dulces se acercó a ellos. Le quito la copa a Alice y giro hacia los recién llegados —Hola, soy Esme Cullen ¿tú debes de ser Bella, no es así?

—Buenas noches, señora Cullen.

—Basta de eso, puedes decirme solo Esme. —La mujer le guiño el ojo —Oh, mi conejita se ha quedado dormida. Hola, nene.

Esme se acercó a su hijo y a su nieta.

—Sí, se quedó dormida a mitad del camino.

—Es una pena —Esme acariciaba los cabellos de su niña —Deseaba verla y entregarle el obsequio que le traje de España.

Susan se empezó a remover en los brazos de su padre y sus pequeños parpados a revolotear.

—Abuelita —Los presentes empezaron a reír quedito — ¿_Quielo _ mi _legalo? —_la niña susurró con voz dormida.

—Sh… nena, duerme. Cuando despiertes en la mañana te lo daré —Susan asintió adormilada y se volvió acomodar en los brazos de su padre.

—Acompáñame, preciosa—Esme palmeó la mano de Bella y la encaminó hacia donde estaban el resto de las chicas. Bella volteó asustada para ver a Edward. El negó riendo y las siguió.

Alice estaba en un estante buscando entre las bolsas hasta que dio con uno.

—Bella este es tu vestido, pues entrar en cualquier probador —Alice le guiño antes de entregarle el vestido.

Bella entró al probador y sacó de la bolsa el vestido que debía de usar en la boda de Alice. Era un vestido realmente hermoso. Era de un hermoso color nude con algunos destellos, era muy recatado por enfrente, llegaba justo encima del busto y tenía unas pequeñas mangas de encaje que apenas cubrían los hombros. Era la parte de atrás era donde las cosas se ponían realmente peligrosas, pues la espalda era descubierta en forma de ovalo. Alice se había esforzado realmente en el diseño del vestido.

Bella se probó el vestido, pero se dio cuenta que no podía abrocharse el pequeño botón dorado que estaba justo detrás de su cuello. Después de intentarlo varias veces, se rindió y decidió que era mejor buscar ayuda.

—Uh… ¿Alice? Necesito ayuda —le dijo asomando la cabeza por la cortina. Alice se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga, cuando su madre le palmeó la mano y se levantó de su asiento.

—Yo ayudare a Bella. Creo que es hora de que tú vayas a buscar tu vestido — le dijo a su hija. Alice asintió emocionada y acompañó a una de las dependientas que le hizo una señal.

Bella se retiró de la cortina para dejar entrar a Esme al probador. Estaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Todo bien con el vestido? —Esme la miraba a través del espejo.

—Uh, sí. Me queda perfecto, pero mis manos no alcanzan el botón superior.

— Oh, eso es un problema. Espero que mi hijo este contigo el día de la boda para poder ayudarte a ponerte hermosa.

Bella levantó su cabeza y Esme se puso tras ella.

—Ahora entiendo que vio mi hijo en ti.

— ¿Y es algo bueno o malo? —Bella intentó bromear.

—Muy bueno. Eres muy bella y no me refiero a solo por fuera. Sé que mi hijo te ama y puedo ver que tú también. Me alegra que el destino los haya encontrado. Forman una encantadora pareja. Me recuerdan a mi esposo y a mí, hace algún tiempo.

Bella escuchaba atentamente las palabras que le decía Esme, la observaba a través del espejo.

—Sé que puedes tener miedo de mí, pero no lo tengas. No muerdo —Esme bromeó —Bueno, solo a mi esposo. —Esme rió y Bella se sonrojó.

—Listo, linda. No creo que necesites ningún ajuste. Te queda como un guante.

—Muchas gracias —Esme asintió y volteó para salir — Esme —Bella la llamó —Muchas gracias por tu confianza.

—Gracias por confiar en nuestra familia.

Después de salir del vestidor, Bella se reunió con Edward y se sentó entre él y su mamá. Todos estaban esperando a que Alice saliera del probador con su vestido. Después de unos minutos, Alice salió luciendo un poco insegura.

La mayoría de las chicas que estaban ahí, incluyendo Bella y Esme, empezaron a decirle lo hermoso que estaba el vestido, lo hermosa que estaba ella.

—Edward… ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó insegura a su hermano.

— Como una princesa hermana —Alice camino para abrazar a su hermano por la cintura. La mayoría de las presentes no pudieron evitar las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos —Jasper será muy afortunado en tenerte como esposa.

...

_Dos días después. _

— ¿Trabajaras hoy? —le preguntó Bella a Edward. Esta última semana se había quedado junto con Susan en su casa durante las noches.

—Sí, pero he pedido permiso para salir un poco antes. Alice, también libero su agenda hoy para poder llevar a Susan justo a tiempo. —Bella se acurrucó contra el pecho de Edward.

—Hoy será un día muy pesado, me siento culpable por estar acostada todavía —Se movió un poco para dejar su barbilla presionada contra el pecho de Edward.

—Cariño, tienes todo preparado para la noche, todo está perfectamente organizado, el vestuario, la escenografía, todo —Edward acarició su cabello.

—Bueno siempre hay una posibilidad.

—Pero esa pequeña posibilidad no sucede, si algo sale mal preocúpate, pero justo ahora no. Déjame disfrutar de unos cuantos minutos de tu presencia sin tener que compartirte con ningún duende malvado con rizos castaños.

—No hables así de Susan —Bella lo pellizcó.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Reservaré mis comentarios —Bella lo besó antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar fuera del cuarto.

...

—Hora del último número—Jane palmeó el hombro de Bella. Bella por fin pudo sentir que parte de la tensión que había sentido durante las últimas dos horas estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Bella siguió viendo desde un lado del escenario como las niñas se movían en el escenario. Justo en este momento estaban bailando las jóvenes de quince años, ellas eran más experimentadas por lo cual la técnica del número era más avanzada.

—Ben, recuerda apagar las luces al acabar el número —Jane habló por el radio que traía en su mano — ¿Bella necesitas algo?

—Solo diles al resto de las niñas que se preparen para salir.

El último número consistiría en un baile en donde participarían todos los alumnos de la academia, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes. Era un número ambicioso, pero Bella esperaba que saliera bien.

Miró hacia el público y ahí estaban todos los Cullen: Edward, Alice, Esme, el que suponía era Jasper y Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Todos habían estado demasiados atentos a la presentación de Susan, que a diferencia de las otras niñas que se quedaban paralizadas a la mitad del número o se paraban a saludar a su familia, ella se mantuvo concentrada en todos los pasos que tuvo que hacer.

Era normal que en la categoría de su niña, estas se distrajeran, pero más que molestarla, le divertida al igual que el resto del público.

Las chicas que estaban en el escenario acabaron su número y pasaron por un lado de ella. Bellas las felicito.

Las luces se apagaron por unos minutos, cuando todas estuvieron en su lugar, la música empezó a sonar, las luces se prendieron y las niñas salieron al escenario. Después de varias canciones. El número termino. Ahora era su turno, tomó el micrófono que Jane le ofreció y salió al público para agradecer su presencia.

—… Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por asistir. Los invitamos pasar a la pequeña recepción que se encuentra en el salón de enseguida. Gracias.

Los padres se levantaron de su asiento y empezaron aplaudir al igual que las niñas hacia su maestra. Susan salió del escenario y unos segundos después entro de nuevo pero con un ramo de flores que le entregó a Bella. Los presentes aplaudieron con más entusiasmo. Bella se agachó a la altura de Susan y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

...

Edward entró con el resto de los Cullen a la recepción, todos estaban impacientes por felicitar a la más pequeña de ellos. Saludó a algunas madres y padres de familia que caminaba por el salón.

—Señor Cullen —Jane se acercó a él, en su mano derecha sostenía a Susan.

—Buenas noches, Jane.

—Bella me pidió que cuidara a Susan hasta que ustedes llegaran —Carlisle se agachó a la altura de su nieta y la tomó en brazos.

—Muchas gracias, Jane. ¿Y dónde está ella? —Jane sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Ella está en una junta, el día de hoy asistieron al festival unos franceses. Cuando termino la función se acercaron a ella y le pidieron hablar por unos minutos. No creo que tarde mucho en salir. Con permiso —Jane se alejó dispuesta a arreglar algunos asuntos referentes a la comida.

—Hijo, ¿Dónde está, Bella? —le preguntó Esme

—Parece que está en una junta, en un momento saldrá.

Esme asintió y mientras que esperaban que Bella llegara siguieron felicitando a Susan.

...

—Lo que queremos señorita Swan, es que sea parte de nuestra academia y coreógrafa de nuestra compañía de Ballet. Necesitamos un aire joven e innovador en nuestra academia.

—Monsieur Vulturi, yo necesito pensarlo. Me siento alagada por su propuesta pero todo es tan rápido.

—Piénselo señorita Swan. Tome esto como una propuesta informal. Llevaremos nuestro informe a la academia y la postularemos. Si el consejo cree conveniente invitarla a nuestra academia, le enviaremos una propuesta formal y después, usted será libre entonces de decidir si desea ser profesora de una de las academias con más prestigio en Francia. Au revoir

—Au revoir, Monsieur Vulturi

Se despidieron con dos besos en la mejilla, la oportunidad de su vida había llegado. Siempre había deseado que su academia se convirtiera en una de las más grandes o trabajar en una de ellas. Incluso Aro, le había dicho que podía seguir manteniendo su academia ahí en Washington, y que incluso le aseguraba que su academia iba a tener más éxito.

Bella cayó exhausta en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la pequeña sala privada del teatro. Tenía mucho que pensar, lo que se convirtió en su nuevo propósito después de aquel fatídico accidente, había llegado. Tal vez, ya no podría bailar frente a un público, pero podría compartir su experiencia y pasión a estudiantes que tenían los mismos sueños que ella hace algunos años.

Un sentimiento de alegría embargaba su corazón, pero sabía que había una espinita que la molestaba, que no le permitía disfrutar esta noticia completamente, que la hacía dudar.

—Toc, toc— Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Fue ahí cuando Bella se dio cuenta, que aunque anhelaba trabajar y enseñar en una escuela prestigiosa, sus sueños se habían modificado un poco, pues no quería cumplirlos sola, quería que a su lado estuvieran Edward y Susan, aquellas dos personas que habían llegado para modificar completamente su forma de vivir la vida y por supuesto sus anhelos.

— ¿Estas ocupada? —le preguntó.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no. —Bella sacudió su mano.

Edward la miró preocupado, por su mirada ahuyente, sabía que Bella le ocultaba algo. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella y se agachó a su altura. Sus manos acariciaban de arriba abajo las piernas de Bella.

— ¿Estas bien amor?

—Estoy muy bien, muy contenta—Bella asintió. Empezó a acariciar los pómulos de Edward con sus dedos pulgares.

— ¿Segura? —Bella le asintió — ¿Por qué vinieron esos hombres?

— ¿Ellos? Nada importante—Encogió sus hombros. No quería que Edward supiera de algo que aún no estaba ni confirmado —Suelen venir a esta clase de festivales —Edward la miró con la ceja levantada —De verdad—le sonrió — Solo me felicitaron por el recital. Les gustó mucho —Bella se inclinó hacia Edward y lo besó. —Vamos, Susan debe de estar esperándonos.

...

— ¿De verdad no puedes pasar El día de acción de gracias con nosotros? — Edward pasó su nariz por la barbilla de su novia.

Bella giró hacia él, acomodó uno de sus manos en su cabeza.

—Ya sabes cuál es el trato. Paso el día de acción de gracias con mis padres y Navidad contigo y Susan.

Ambos estaban en la cama después de un largo día, la recepción después del recital había pasado con calma, todo el mundo se había despedido y esperaban disfrutar una deliciosa semana de vacaciones.

Edward imitó su pose.

—No es justo—Bella rió al ver el puchero de Edward.

—No se puede negar que Susan es tu hija —Se burló.

—Ja ja —Edward la imitó — Cuando seas mi esposa, no te dejare ir a ningún lado sin mí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por las palabras que eso implicaban. Edward negó con la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a retirar lo último que había dicho para que la situación no se tornara incomoda.

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra, amor. —Bella le sonrió, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos.

—Prometo que lo haré, hermosa—Edward tomó entre sus manos la mano izquierda de Bella y dejó un beso en su dedo anular —Un día, no tan lejano, podremos decir que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

—Creo que ese día ya llego porque mi corazón pertenece a ti, Edward Cullen.

—Y el mío a ti, Isabella Swan.

Esa noche ambos se quedaron durmiendo en los brazos del otro. Y desde la apertura de la puerta, una pequeña niña de rizos celebraba bailando en silencio la confirmación de amor de sus papis.

...

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo _queo_ _il _ con mami!— Susan empezó a brincar molesta en los sofás de la sala. Sus pequeñas manitas estaban en puños y su carita roja después de llorar por quince minutos.

—Susan ¡Alto! Te vas a caer. —Edward corrió hacia la sala y la levantó en brazos, Susan empezó a patalear — ¡Basta! —la dejó en el suelo y Susan se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados. Edward nunca había visto a su niña hacer un berrinche tan grande.

—_Quieo_ _il _con mami —Dijo después de un juego de miradas con Edward.

—No puedes ir.

— ¡_Ees_ muy malo, papi!

—Yo no soy el único malo, Susan. Estas siendo muy grosera y malcriada— Edward se sentó en el sillón en el que antes estaba brincando Susan y abrió el periódico. Trató de ocultar su risa al ver a su hija haciendo pucheros.

Todo empezó desde esta mañana cuando los tres estaban desayunando. Bella se sentó a un lado de ella y le explicó que tenía que viajar por unos días.

—_Está bien mami, pero necesito buscal mi mochila de pincesas y tengo que meteel mis cuadelnos de coolear y mi efelante o y tamben mis muñecas. ¿A qué hola nos vamos?_

—_Nena—Isabella acarició sus cabellos—Tú te quedaras en casa con papá y los abuelos. Yo viajare sola. _

—_Peo ¿por qué? ¿Ya no me queles? —Susan estaba usando la técnica de mirar a las personas con sus grandes ojos. _

—_Por supuesto que si —Susan sonrió —Pero eso no cambia las cosas, tengo que visitar a mi padre ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo miró y me gustaría pasar tiempo con él. _

Aunque pensaron que Susan había entendido, no fue de todo fácil que Bella saliera de la casa, fue una suerte que los vecinos no hubieran hablado a la policía por los gritos y llanto de Susan. Incluso Bella perdió uno de sus tenis cuando Susan se prendió de su pierna al intentarse despedirse. Después de jalar su pierna por unos cuantos minutos, se pudo zafar. Se escapó hacia la puerta y Edward la cerro.

— ¡Ya no te _quielo!_ —Susan le gritó.

—Está bien —Edward se encogió de hombros y siguió fingiendo que leía el periódico. Las palabras de su hija lastimaron un poco su corazón aunque sabía que era el enojo y la frustración hablando por ella —Espero que Santa este en este momento viendo cómo te estas comportando. No me sorprendería que encontraras un pedazo de carbón debajo del árbol en navidad.

—Santa no _haia eso_ —Edward levantó una ceja —Yo he sido una niña buena. —Susan corrió donde su padre y metió su cabeza por debajo del periódico, ahora estaba frente a su padre.

—No lo has demostrado los últimos minutos. No has dejado ir a mamá a visitar a su padre, me has desobedecido y has dicho que no me quieres ¿de verdad ya no me quieres?

—Si te _quielo papi_. Es sólo que _extaño _ a mami —Susan hizo un puchero.

—Yo también, bebé —Edward la subió a tu regazo — Pero mira, solo serán tres días y mamá estará de vuelta con nosotros. Pasarán volando porque será acción de gracias y estaremos muy ocupados, ni siquiera lo notaras.

— ¿Me lo _julas, papi?_

—Te lo juro princesa.

Y fue así, por lo menos para Susan que los últimos tres días se la pasó jugando con sus primos en casa de sus abuelos. Al llegar la noche caía rendida en un profundo sueño que no la despertaba hasta el día siguiente. El problema era de él, que no dejaba de pensar en su novia, especialmente durante las noches en las cuales, no dejaba de añorar su presencia . Habían hablado algunas veces por teléfono, pero esto no era lo mismo para Edward.

Después de acción de gracias y la llegada de Bella a Washington, se terminó noviembre y empezó diciembre. Pronto las compras para navidad empezaron, por lo cual en algunas ocasiones visitaban el centro comercial hasta cinco veces por semana.

—Quiero que navidad la pases conmigo—Bella lanzó un gritito cuando se vio atrapada por los brazos de Edward. Edward recostó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y dejó un beso ahí.

—Pensé que ese era el plan —Bella le sonrió.

— A lo que me refiero es que, después de la cena con mis padres quiero que te quedes en casa, nuestra casa.

—Oh… Eso sería grandioso amor, yo no quería romper las tradiciones que han creado juntos. Pero me encanta la idea.

—Quiero que hagamos nuevas tradiciones, los dos juntos, los tres: tú, Susan y yo.

Bella no pudo más que enredar sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento aceptando la invitación.

...

—Mami, ¿puedo _maquillame_ como tú?—Susan miraba a Bella desde la entrada de la habitación principal.

—Aun eres muy pequeñita amor — Bella se giró hacia su pequeña.

—Eso no es _cieto_ —Susan infló sus pequeñas mejillas —_Ya estoy gande_.

—Tienes razón, cielo. Acércate —Susan entró brincando en la habitación mostrando su vestido azul con algunos brillos en la falda. Usaba unos zapatos blancos que repiqueteaban contra el suelo de madera cada vez que brincaba. Bella tomo entre sus cosas un brillo labial transparente y lo acercó a los labios de Susan —Listo muñeca, ya eres hermosa y no necesitas más maquillaje.

Susan sonrió y giró hacia el espejo para verse reflejada a un lado de su madre que la miraba con adoración. Aunque no eran madre e hija biológica, compartían varios rasgos como los grandes ojos marrones y el cabello marrón rizado.

—Mami, ¡somos iguales!—Exclamó Susan emocionada.

—Es cierto, amor—Bella le confirmó. Ambas se quedaron mirando el reflejo de la otra. Bella acariciaba los rizos de su pequeña.

— ¿Mami? —Bella le prestó atención a Susan. Se sorprendió cuando se giró y la miro con su rostro lleno de seriedad — ¿Por qué mi mami nunca me quiso?

—Nena —Bella tomo entre su manos las delicadas manos de Susan — ¿En dónde escuchaste eso? —Bella se tensó y le sonrió a Susan tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Iba a matar al responsable de que su niñita estuviera ahora sufriendo.

—Escuche a papi _guital_e a o_ta _ _pesona po el _teléfono. —una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Creo que fue un error, Susy. No creo que papi estuviera hablando de ti y de tu mamá.

—Mamá no me _quellia_, yo lo sé. Papi _guitaba _que nunca me iban a _conoce poque al igual que mami ellos tampoco me quiseon. _¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Nena… yo no sé. Creó que deberías hablar con papá, él te podrá responder todas tus dudas. —Bella atrajó a Susan a su pecho.

—No _impota_, _ahoa _te tengo a ti, a mi nueva mami. ¿_sempe _lo _seás vedad_? —Susan levantó su mirada hacia Bella, aquella mirada que busca la seguridad de una madre, de una que no había tenido por mucho tiempo. — ¿_sempe _me vas a _queller?_

—Por supuesto que sí, siempre seré tu mami y te voy a amar por el resto de mis días, incluso cuando seas una adolescente y no me quieras ver. —Bella abrazó con más fuerza a Susan y depositó muchos besos en su cabeza.

—Eso nunca va a _pasa,_ mami. —Susan respiró el aroma de su madre y por primera vez se sintió completa y sabía que su lugar era entre esos brazos.

Edward colgó furioso el teléfono de su oficina en su casa. Los abuelos de Susan estaban "arrepentidos" y querían conocer a su nieta, de la cual no querían saber nada hasta hace unos días.

Después de tomar un poco de whisky se tranquilizó, hoy era noche buena y debía de estar de buen humor, sería una excelente noche. Cenarían en casa de sus padres y después regresarían a su casa en donde Bella se quedaría a pasar la noche, si nada se lo impedía, le haría el amor a su novia toda la noche, después de pedirle que se mude con ellos. Sería la noche perfecta y nadie se lo impediría.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su escritorio y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de que salieran antes de que el trafico loa atrapara en la ciudad. Caminó por el pasillo hasta entrar a su habitación. Se encontró con Bella abrazando a Susan mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

Bella lo escuchó entrar y le dijo con la mirada que algo no estaba bien. Después su vista se dirigió a Susan.

—Hola pastelito, ¿estás bien? —Edward se acercó y se agachó a la altura de Susan. Esta abrió los ojos y lo miró. Edward se dio cuenta que los ojos de su niña tenían un tinte de tristeza.

—_Ahola si, papi. _

Bella separó a Susan de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

—Creo que es mejor que ustedes hablen a solas—Bella dejó un beso en la mejilla de Susan que la hizo reír — Estaré en la cocina por si me necesitan —Bella se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta cerrándola en su camino.

—Nena, ¿por qué no vienes con papá y le dices que pasa? —Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama y palmó el lugar a su lado para que Susan lo acompañara.

—Te escuché _habla_ _po_ teléfono.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué escuchaste? —Edward la miró.

—Dijiste que mi _ota _mami no me _queia. _

Edward pensaba que este momento nunca llegaría. Que su hija se enteraría de la verdad.

—Acepto que dije eso. Pero lo que dije no fue verdad —Susan despegó su mirada de sus manos y miró a su padre. — No te he contado algunas cosas, pequeña, porque en este momento no las entenderías. —Susan iba a renegar diciendo que era una niña grande cuando su padre la detuvó. —Tu madre y yo nunca nos casamos. Fuimos novios durante mucho tiempo, pero al final nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro. Cuando se dio cuenta que tu venias en camino, pensó que no te amaba, pero ahora que te miro, sé que lo que tenía era miedo. El mismo miedo que tuve yo, cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, miedo de saber si será una buena madre.

"—Y el resto es historia, nena. Sabes que mamá no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte, pero si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera olvidado todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía y se hubiera enamorado de ti. —Edward acarició la carita de su niña.

— ¿Y _po que _dijiste eso?

— Porque estaba enojado con la persona que me hablo —ambos se quedaron en silencio. —Hija, lamento mucho haber dicho lo que dije. Nunca debí de hacerlo.

—Está bien, papi. Yo cuando me enojo también digo cosas que no quiero decir.

— ¿Puedo tener un abrazo?—Susan asintió y en un segundo brincó sobre su papá, tirándolo en la cama y encerrándolo en un abrazo de osos. Edward rió y beso la cabeza de su hija.

—Siento interrumpir, pero si no nos apuramos, nos quedaremos atorados en el tráfico y eso no le gustara a nana Esme —Bella les habló desde la puerta. Padre e hija se separaron para bajar junto con Bella al primer piso y salir para disfrutar de una tranquila cena.

—Papi, ¿ya puedo _abil _mis _degalos_?

—No, princesa. Santa llegara hasta mañana —Edward volteó de nuevo a hablar con su padre.

— ¿Puedes _decile_ que venga _ahoda_? Este año me _pote_ muy bien

—Susan solo tienes que esperar una hora más, ve a jugar con tu primo Henry.

—Él es un bebé. Yo no juego con bebés.

—Su…

—Nena, ven aquí —Bella le habló a su hija. Desde que el reloj había pasado la hora de dormir de Susan, se mostraba demasiado hiperactiva, tanto que no paraba de brincar y parlotear sobre navidad —Tengo un obsequio para ti —Susan abrió sus grandes ojos y empezó a brincar en su sitio— Pero te lo daré solo con una condición —Bella levantó su dedo y Susan asintió —Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco —rió —y debes de prometer que lo cuidaras mucho.

—Sí, mami. Te lo prometo.

Bella abrió su pequeño bolso, y sacó una bolsita de terciopelo que estaba dentro de esta.

—Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos —Susan asintió contenta y rápidamente le hizo caso a Bella quien saco el contenido de la pequeña bolsa. Una cadena que cargaba un escapulario y un pequeño dije a un lado de unas zapatillas de ballet —Listo puedes ver que es—le dijo cuando ya se lo había puesto. Susan se giró y tomo el dije entre sus manos.

—Wow, _gacias_ mamita. Está muy lindo. Nunca me lo _quitae_

—De nada, mi pequeña bailarina.

—Ábrelo, tesoro —le dijo Esme a su nieta. Susan abrió el escapulario y dentro de él se encontró una foto de ella y su mami juntas, vestidas como bailarinas. Ambas estaban abrazadas y sonreían a la cámara o al camarógrafo que había sido Edward.

—Bella, es una foto muy hermosa, deberías darme una copia para ponerla sobre la chimenea —le dijo Esme, sus cuñadas se acercaron a revisar el regalo de Susan.

...

A la una de la mañana se despidieron de todos los Cullen para regresar a su hogar. Todos estaban muy cansados por el día tan ajetreado que habían tenido. Además se iban a volver a ver en algunas horas cuando se reunieran de nuevo en la casa de Esme y Carlisle para tomar el almuerzo.

—Mami, ¿_te dejalemos en tu _casa?

—No, hoy me quedare con ustedes ¿qué piensas de eso?—Susan se tallo sus ojitos y bostezo.

—Sí, _debeías quédate sempe _con _nosotos. _Las mamis viven con sus hijas y su papá.

Bella no dijo nada, solo asintió. Pronto vio como Susan se quedaba dormida en su asiento.

El camino siguió en un cómodo silencio por parte de los dos amantes, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Susan? —le preguntó Edward al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Susan.

—No sé, me tomo por sorpresa —Bella se abrazó a si misma — ¿Qué opinas tú?

—Creo que se me ha adelantado —Bella lo miró sin comprender —Porque esta noche te iba a pedir que te mudaras con nosotros —Edward la tomo por los hombros. Sonrió esperando su respuesta.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y abrió su boca intentando que alguna palabra saliera por ella. Su corazón, le decía que dijera que sí, que a ese hogar pertenecía. Su parte racional, le decía que no, que era muy pronto, que aun necesitaban conocerse, que tal vez si decidiera mudarse con él en ese momento ambos terminarían hartándose el uno del otro.

Su parte racional gano.

—He arrendado mi departamento por seis meses —Casi se quería dar de golpes contra la pared. Se imaginó como su corazón lo estaba haciendo en este momento y su cerebro la felicitaba.

—Supongo que eso es una nimiedad, que podemos solucionar —Edward le explicó.

— No puedo suspender el contrato. Edward… —le interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más —Podemos ir a dormir, estoy muy cansada. Y estoy segura que en unas horas Susan entrará gritando a tu habitación.

Edward asintió y entro caminando junto con Bella a la habitación que él pensaba era de los dos, no solo de él.

Los planes que tenía para esa noche se vieron arruinados cuando salió del baño y encontró la habitación a oscuras, Bella estaba tapada hasta la barbilla y le daba la espalda. Suspirando, caminó hacia la cama, abrió las cobijas y entró dentro. Acercó a Bella a su pecho y aunque estaban prácticamente al lado de ella, la sintió a kilómetros.

—Ya _ameneció_ y Santa dejó muchos _legalos—_Susan brincó en la cama cayendo en medio de los dos. Sus rizos estaban por toda su cara haciéndola parecer un pequeño poodle.

—Hey enana, es muy temprano aun. —Edward la atrajó hacia él, retiró su cabello de la frente y dejó un beso ahí. Susan río. A su lado, Bella se empezó a despertar.

—Buenos días a los dos.

Bella tomó a Susan por las mejillas y plantó un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Se acercó a Edward y dejó un beso corto en sus labios.

— ¡Vamos abajo, vamos! —Susan salió de la cama y abrió la puerta para apurar a sus padres. Ambos negaron y salieron de la cama. Susan grito emocionada y corrió escaleras abajo.

— ¡Susan, no corras por las escaleras!

Bella caminó hacia Edward y lo tomó de la mano. Edward levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

— ¿Estamos bien?—le preguntó.

—Si —Asintió Edward —Supongo que empecé a ir demasiado rápido y te asuste.

—Sh…, no hay que hablar de eso. Posteriormente pasara, pero por el momento hay que disfrutar nuestra relación —Bella se levantó en sus puntas y dejó un beso corto en los labios de Edward —Bajemos antes de que Susan nos aviente por las escaleras —le sonrió.

...

—Falto mi _begalo _más _ipotante_ —Susan se tiró en la alfombra.

— ¿A si? Se puede saber qué era. Porque yo veo aquí a tu princesa sirena, a el castillo de la princesa sirena, tu nuevo scooter y el disfraz de Elsa.

—Falto mi _pellito_. Mami Bella, tupometiste _que me lo daias. _

Bella recordó con nostalgia como tuvo que mandar a su perrita y a sus cachorritos a Forks con sus padres pues no tenía tiempo para cuidarlos.

—Susan, sabes que ahora ellos viven con mis padres. Tal vez en las próximas vacaciones podamos ir a visitarlos —Dijo esto último tomando la mano de Edward buscando su aprobación. Edward asintió y apretó su mano.

—Okaay—dijo alargando la última letra — ¿Puedo _jugal _ya con mis nuevos juguetes?

—Si —rió Edward —Pero solo un rato, tenemos que ir a casa de Bella y después con tus abuelos. Escoge los juguetes que te llevaras.

— ¡Yuju!—Susan gritó emocionada y rápidamente empezó a hablar con sus muñecas nuevas.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti — Bella salió de su estupor y volteó para mirar a Edward —Antes que nada, no entres en pánico. No es lo que tú crees. —Edward rió al ver la cara de confusión de Bella. Se metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Vió como Bella contenía la respiración —Te dije que no pensaras mal, amor. Vamos ábrela —Bella tomó con temor la pequeña cajita y la abrió.

—Oh, Edward. Son hermosos—Le dijo viendo los pendientes de diamante rosa en forma de gota incrustado en la cajita — Muchas gracias —Se movió un poco más para poder abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla —Yo también tengo un regalo para ti —le dijo —Lo tengo en mi casa, pero te lo puedo decir —Se acercó más a él y le hablo en susurros —Tu y yo en Nueva York por cuatro días, solos; sin ninguna niñita inquieta a nuestro alrededor. —Se lo dijo en un susurro porque estaba segura que si Susan oía se uniría a los planes inmediatamente — No te preocupes por el trabajo. Hable con tu secretaria y tus superiores y digamos que tienes una semana de vacaciones. De nada —le dijo esto último sonriendo.

—Te amo —le dijo besándola —Eres perfecta, nena. Si no estuviera Susan frente a nosotros, ya te hubiera llevado a la habitación en mi hombro para demostrarte cuanto te amo —le susurro lo último.

—Tal vez me lo puedas demostrar más tarde. —le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse y cambiarse para iniciar un nuevo día.

...

—_Sempe _me ha gustado tu casa, mami. Se _mila _ toda la ciudad desde las _mentanas. _

—Podemos ver como se mira la nieve en la ciudad, si tú quieres —Susan asintió.

Los tres entraron al edifico donde vivía Bella. Toda la noche había nevado por lo cual afuera todavía había nieve. Afortunadamente las máquinas de nieve ya habían pasado por las calles.

—Ed, podrías recoger mi correo mientras subo con Susan —le pidió Bella. Edward asintió y ella caminó con Susan hacia el elevador.

Edward caminó hacia los pequeños contenedores de correo, usó la llave que le había dado Bella y abrió el contenedor. Tenía una gran cantidad de correo, aunque claro, su novia en raras ocasiones revisaba su correo.

Caminoó hacia el elevador mientras repasaba los títulos de los mensajes para ver si había algo importante que avisar a su novia.

Facturas, una revista de moda, más facturas, publicidad, más facturas y un sobre manila con un sello de urgente en la parte de enfrente. Leyó el remitente provenía de la escuela de ballet Vulturi en París, Francia. No sabía que significaba eso.

— ¡Bella, tienes un paquete de París, dice que es urgente!

Bella dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Susan y se paró de la cama. Por el lugar del remitente sabía quiénes eran y que querían de ella.

— ¿Si-ii? ¿Podrías dejarlo en la mesita? Más tarde lo leeré—le contestó nerviosa —Vamos nena —le dijo a Susan —Es hora de irnos.

Tomó a Susan en sus brazos y salió de la estancia, había demasiado silencio y eso le preocupó. Entró a la sala y vio a Edward tapando su cara con las palmas de sus manos. Volteó hacia la mesita que estaba en el centro y vio el sobre abierto con una hoja de papel encima de este.

— ¿Edward? —le preguntó. Después de unos segundos en el que no obtuvo respuestas le iba a volver a preguntar cuando Edward le contestó.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a ir? —Edward levantó su mirada. Bella pudo ver en sus ojos furia, decepción pero sobre todo tristeza.

—No-no sé de qué me hablas. —Dejó a Susan en el suelo.

Edward le extendió la carta que había en la mesa. Bella la tomó con recelo y la leyó rápidamente. En pocas palabras invitaban a Bella a unirse a su academia, en donde además de ser maestra de la academia, sería la auxiliar de la directora de la compañía de ballet de la misma academia, con posibilidades de ser nombrada directora por el próximo retiro de la actual dirigente.

Se sentía abrumada por tantas noticias, esto era lo que siempre soñó después de su accidente. La oportunidad de brillar aunque sea tras bambalinas y trasmitirles a sus alumnos el amor por la danza. Pero por un lado miraba a Edward que se notaba afligido por la noticia y a su pequeña niña que estaba presenciando la primera pelea entre sus padres.

Si era sincera, no sabía qué hacer. Quería tener la seguridad de que eligiera lo que eligiera, Edward y Susan iban a estar con ella, porque si no era así ella no quería nada de los lujos y la fama que le ofrecía Francia.

—Edward.

— ¿Cuándo deberías de estar en Francia? —le preguntó.

—El 1 de enero —le respondió sin entender

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara. Repentinamente se paró y caminó hacia Bella con una sonrisa en labios.

—Tienes que ir —le dijo acariciando sus antebrazos. Bella notaba que sus ojos no reflejaban la emoción que decía sentir.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar, quiero saber lo que tú…

—No importo yo en esta ecuación, Isabella. Este es tu sueño. Tienes que ir a Francia y convertirte en una gran estrella y brillar aún más.

— ¿y qué tal si mis sueños cambiaron? ¿Si me quiero quedar aquí?

—Isabella, no quiero que te arrepientas de tus elecciones. Sé que eres una mujer que merece brillar, estar frente a grandes escenarios. Confió en que puedes hacer eso. Una ciudad como Washington solo apagaría tu luz, no quiero que eso pase. Quiero que vayas y conozcas otros lugares, que no tengas a nadie que te retenga en un lugar, quiero que experimentes y recibas el reconocimiento que mereces. Quiero que vayas a Francia patees algunos traseros y si tu corazón te pide que vuelvas, nosotros te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

—Tu…no…sabes nada —Bella le dijo con lágrimas a punto de derramar.

— ¿Qué tal si cambias de opinión en unos meses?, no quiero que nos odies —Edward atrajó a Bella a sus brazos.

—Eso no pasara nunca —Bella le dijo contra su pecho.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, amor.

—_Papi, ¿Po que lloda mami?_ —Susan se acercó preocupada.

—Lo que pasa, princesa. Es que mami acaba de recibir una muy buena noticia—Edward cargó con un brazo a Susan.

—Entonces no _llodes, _mami. Son noticias _fedices._ —Susan la beso en la nariz.

—Y ahora todo aclarado, debemos de apurarnos para ir con nana Esme —La sonrisa de Edward era tensa, Bella lo sabía. Sus labios se sintieron helados cuando la beso en la frente antes de salir de su departamento.

—Edward—le dijo antes de que cerrara su puerta del coche —Tenemos que hablar y será pronto —Edward respondió con un "hmm" y camino como un zombie hacia su lado del conductor.

Nunca habían viajado en un silencio tan incómodo desde la primera vez que la llevo a su edificio para reunirse con Alice y Susan. Incluso Susan que siempre era una parlanchina, se encontraba jugando en silencio desde su sillita en el asiento trasero.

Durante el almuerzo todos sentían la incomodidad entre Bella y Edward pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Aunque ambos intentaron guardar las apariencias se dieron cuenta que no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Bella solo sonreía ante las bromas de Emmett y Edward se la pasó la mayoría del tiempo con la mirada perdida.

—Gracias por venir, linda —Bella, Edward y Susan estaban a punto de retirarse a sus casas— ¿te esperamos aquí en año nuevo?

—No lo creo, mamá. Llevare a Isabella al aeropuerto el 31 de diciembre. Se va a Francia.

—Oh, querida —Esme le sonrió con ojos tristes —No sabía que te ibas a ir.

—Ni yo tampoco, Esme —le contestó Bella, miró con furia a Edward —Parece que alguien está muy ansioso de que me vaya —le dejo un beso en la mejilla —Hasta luego Carlisle —Se despidió del resto de los presentes y sin esperar a Edward salió de la casa hecha un torbellino.

— ¡Bella! Espera.

Bella volteó y miró que Edward venia corriendo tras de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? Lo siento, tal vez debí preguntarte antes si podía venir al coche, ya que ahora decides todo por mí.

—Sabes que no fue mi intención.

— ¿Y cuál fue Edward? Porque me estas lastimando con tus acciones. Y si no te detienes pronto lastimaras a Susan —Bella picaba con su dedo el pecho de Edward.

—No sé qué esperas de mí. Pero yo no puedo estar con alguien que toma decisiones por mi sin consultármelo y más aún, cuando son decisiones que van afectar toda mi vida. Pareciera como si te estuvieras empeñando en que te odie—Sentenció. Edward apartó la mirada — ¡Oh por dios! Eso es lo que estas intentando —lo empujó.

Nunca habían tenido una pelea tan grande, sabía que estaba actuando sin ser racional, pero la frustración que sentía por dentro no la dejaba pensar.

—Pues eso nunca lo vas a lograr, aunque en este momento estoy muy enojada contigo, nunca seré capaz de odiarte Edward Cullen. Nunca. Y si crees que irme es lo mejor para los dos, si dices que me conoces tanto y que esto es lo mejor , olvídalo, para los tres. Está bien, me voy a ir, pero tú le dirás a Susan que me iré porque su estúpido padre no quiere pelear por nosotras.

Bella trató de crear alguna reacción en Edward pero este solo se encogió de hombros. Bella gritó y se giró con frustración.

—Bella…

—Edward, solo olvídalo —se masajeo las cienes —Solo quiero ir a mi casa.

— ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

Bella negó con la cabeza, se giró hacia él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—Quiero estar sola, necesito pensar.

—Ok—Bella derramó algunas lágrimas mientras miraba a Edward caminar de nuevo hacia la casa para recoger a Susan.

Por suerte cuando llego de nuevo Susan iba dormido en sus brazos. Después de acomodarla, Edward arranco el auto y se dirigió hacia el complejo de departamentos de Bella. De nuevo, ambos iban sumidos en un profundo silencio.

—Gracias por traerme—Bella no esperó a que él le abriera la puerta o la acompañara hasta su edificio —Despídeme de Susan.

—Bella.

— ¿Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto el 31? No tengo nadie más que me lleve y me gustaría despedirme de Susan —Finalmente miró a Edward el cual sintió que su corazón se rompía, quería retirar todas las palabras que había dicho. Quería que ella se quedara con ellos.

—Bella no…—Iba a empezar a hablar.

—Ya olvídalo, Edward —le contestó con voz cansada — Ya todo está dicho. Hasta luego.

Con un portazo cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio.

...

Decirle a Susan no fue tan difícil como pensó Edward. La niña lo tomó con demasiada tranquilidad, para luego darle una respuesta a Edward que le dejó sorprendido. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, Edward no tenía el corazón para decirle a su hija que Bella si se iba a ir y todo por la culpa de él.

—_Eso no es cieto_—_le contestó —Mi mami me prometió que nunca me dejadía. Y ella cumpe sus plomesas. _

—_Nena. _

—_No, papi. No estes tidste. Mami no se va a ir. Y si se quiere id a Fancia, tu no vas a dejad que nos deje. Vas a coded por el adopueto pada decile que no se vaya y fin, sedemos felices por sempe. Ahoda ¿Quiedes más té?_

Su hija le había dado una gran idea.

Durante la semana que paso de navidad a año nuevo, Edward y Bella no se vieron, solo se comunicaron por teléfono las cuales terminaban en pocos segundos porque Susan quería hablar con su mami.

—_Mami ¿Po que no vienes casa? Te extaño. —Susan le dijo al otro lado del teléfono. _

—_Yo también te extraño, princesa. Pero estoy un poco enferma —le mintió, aunque claro su voz rasposa y nariz congestionada por llorar mientras escuchaba a su bebé se podía confundir con un resfriado. _

—_Yo puedo id a cuidadte._

—_No, tesoro. No quiero enfermarte. Nena —cambió la conversación, mañana se iría y quería saber si Susan estaba enterada —Papi ¿ya habló contigo?_

—_Sí, él me dijo que los niños no se maquillan, que pod eso no puedo jugad conmigo a las pincesas. _

—_No, no de eso —rió Bella, su niña siempre le sacaba risas sinceras — Sabes que mañana tengo que salir de viaje ¿cierto?_

—_Si —Susan le contestó con voz aburrida. Edward vio a su hija rodar los ojos y se preguntó que estaría hablando con Bella._

— _¿Y sabes que estaré lejos por algún tiempo?_

—_Sí, pero no te vas a id. Tú me lo pometiste. _

—_Nena, sabes que te amo mucho…_

— _¡No mami! Tu dijiste que no me dejadias. Yo no quedo que te vayas y si te vas yo me voy contigo._

—_Nena, no puedes dejar a papi solo. Él se pondría muy triste. _

—_Pero tu estarás tiste —Su niña estaba tan en lo cierto — Papi puede acompañanos. _

—_Susan, tu padre tiene un trabajo el cual no puede dejar. —Sabía que Susan estaba a punto de llorar —nena escucha, yo voy a volver cada vacaciones o fecha especial para poder verte. Además podemos hablar por teléfono o por computadora cada vez que quieras ¿recuerdas que es muy divertido? Sera como si estuviéramos juntas —Intentó desesperada. _

—_No, po favod. _

—_Susy, hazlo por papi. Si te vas el estaría muy triste y ni tu ni yo queremos eso ¿verdad? —Susan asintió al otro lado de la línea —Yo te prometo llamarte todas las noches e incluso si tu papá quiere, puedes venir de vacaciones por unos días ¿no es eso genial?_

—_Si—_dijo tímida pero emocionada a la vez.

—_Qué bueno que entendiste tesoro. Nos vemos mañana. _

— _¡Te amo! —_le gritó a la bocina.

—_Yo también te amo, hermosa —_Bella rió con el entusiasmo de su niña.

Susan le entrego el teléfono a su padre después de hablar con Bella. Edward estaba dispuesto a hablar con Bella, pero cuando tomo el auricular se dio cuenta que la llamada había sido finalizada. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa más, su hija llamo su atención y espero que mañana pudiera solucionar todo.

—Hola —le dijo Edward al abrirle Bella la puerta. Pudo notar sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja.

—Mm…hola—Bella no podía creer que Edward se miraba tan contento. Parecía que de verdad estaba feliz porque se iba a ir. Sorprendida, no se dio cuenta que Edward la abrazó y la encerró entre sus brazos.

—Es hora de irnos.

.

No podía creer que ambos estuvieran de tan buen humor y ella se estuviera muriendo por dentro por dejarlos. Si antes sentía que su corazón estaba partido en muchos pedazos, ahora sentía que todo su pecho lo estaba.

Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para que Bella iniciara con el papeleo. Mientras lo hacía, Susan siempre estuvo a su lado en sus brazos. Quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su princesa.

Trato de aguantar todo el tiempo posible junto a ellos, pero el la hora del despegue había llegado y y acababan de anunciar el último llamado para su vuelo.

—Ese es mi vuelo —les anuncio Bella —Será mejor que me vaya.

Bella se agachó a la altura de Susan y la miró a los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho. Espera mi llamada pronto. Cuida el regalo que te di y cuida mucho a tu padre ¿Si? Te amo, nena —Bella abrazó contra su pecho a Susan, respirando por última vez su olor a bebé.

—Edward—le dijo cuando estuvo frente a el—cuida mucho a Susan y cuídate tú. Espero que no te moleste que llame todas las noches a Susan.

—No lo hagas.

— ¿Qué? —Bella levantó la mirada y vio a Edward sin entender.

—Que en lugar de hablarle todas las noches, la mires y estés con ella todas las noches.

Bella no sabía si su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se abrazó a él y escondió su cara en su pecho.

—Edward, dime que quieres que me quede y me quedare. Necesito escucharlo de ti —Edward sintió que Bella ya está llorando.

—Amor, eso es justo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Tal vez sea egoísta pero te necesito a mi lado y al de mi hija, nuestra hija. Quédate por favor e iniciemos juntos una familia.

—Quiero que seas egoísta por nosotros y si, me quedo, me quedo con ustedes. —Bella brincó y enredó sus piernas torno a la cintura de Edward, tomó su cara entre sus manos y plantó miles de besos desesperados por toda su cara

— ¡Sí! ¡Yuju! —Susan brincó y aplaudió en su lugar.

Bella separó sus labios de los de Edward y miró alrededor para ver a toda la gente que los observaba con sonrisas en sus rostros, algunos hasta empezaron a aplaudir. Bella se sonrojo y escondió su cara en el rostro de su novio.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron y el ritmo del aeropuerto volvió a la normalidad. Bella bajó del regazo de su novio.

—Edward, cásate conmigo.

Susan tapó su boca de sorpresa y empezó a brincar emocionada de nuevo. Su mami le había ganado a su papi.

"—no tenemos anillos pero eso no importa…

Edward la interrumpió con un beso.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar muy fácil, mi amor —Edward abrió su abrigo y saco una cajita de terciopelo —y esta vez no son unos pendientes—le dijo. La abrió y le mostró un sencillo anillo con un diamante rosa en forma de gota —y si, acepto casarme contigo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia y por continuar leyendo; hola a las nuevas lectoras que se salvaron de esperar mucho tiempo para leer la segunda parte. Espero que haya sido de su gusto y ahora si, me despido porque sino este Two-shot se convertiría en un fic largo.

Hay un grupo de Facebook por si quieren unirse, el link esta en mi perfil. Si no solo buscan el el buscador de facebook con mi nombre de autor y listo.

Y por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad!

:)


End file.
